Beginnings
by Tassadar-reborn
Summary: Revised and Edited! After Hogwarts Harry is very depressed over his loss of Sirius. Tonks assigns herself to help him out... some very confusing emotions arise. New Chapter is up!
1. Ch1 Beginnings

Authors Note: **Revised and edited! Hope you enjoy it better.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated.

Beginnings

Ch. 1 Beginnings

Harry's life was hell. Ever since he had gotten back from school he had slipped into a deep depression. He wasn't safe from memories at night or day. During the day he would think about the times him and Sirius were together. During the night he would have nightmares of Sirius falling into the veil, and of course that horrible woman Bellatrix's horrible laugh. He was into his second week of his summer break. The Durselys, of course, noticed his depression; they took heart in his depression and sought to make him feel even worse. Uncle Vernon was the worst. Every time Harry would owl Mad-Eye, Vernon would stand over him, breathing down his neck, reading everything he put down. Harry had absolutely no privacy at all, not that he was used to getting any. The same went for his friends letters, Vernon would read them right after Harry got them, then watch him while he wrote a response. He kept Hedwig locked into her cage, but only until Harry would send a response. Vernon ALWAYS watched Harry, to make sure that Harry hadn't slipped on a note. And the only reason Vernon allowed Hedwig to go was so that she wouldn't make the awful racket whenever she was kept pent-up all the time.

Uncle Vernon did something else that made it impossible to send secret messages to anyone that sent Harry something. He put bars on Harry window again, this time with some hinges so that he could swing them open. They did, of course, have a pad-lock on them. Harry had to go down to wherever Vernon was to tell him that he received an owl. Which didn't make Vernon happy, but he was content nonetheless. Every time Vernon would open the window Harry longed to jump out and pray that that would be killed by the fall. Death would be so much better than this hell that he was living in. Also he would be with Sirius. But, of course he didn't jump. He didn't have the courage to jump at all. That was impossible for him to do. The thoughts of his friends held him back from doing it; also what Sirius would think of him and how his parents would react. And… of course that bloody prophecy. Voldemort would have free reign.

Harry had gotten supremely thin. Way thinner than before he started going to Hogwarts. The only reason he hadn't wasted away was because the Durselys would force-feed him (Harry never had the energy to fight them off). Of course they didn't do it for concern for him. Merlin no. They did it for two reasons: The stink would be really bad if he did die up there; the neighbors would talk. Harry was sitting on his bed, legs curled up to his chest, in a fetal position. He kept seeing how Sirius died every time he closed his eyes. A loud bellow issued from Uncle Vernon who was calling him down.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE! NOW!"

Contemplating not going at all, Harry got up and went downstairs. Uncle Vernon eyed him with hate and contempt. "Were going out. It doesn't concern you where we are going. There is a sandwich in the fridge; IT BETTER BE EATEN BEFORE WE GET BACK! We will check if you did something besides eaten it. DO NOT TOUCH NE THING ELSE BESIDES THE SANDWHICH!" With that said and done, the Dursleys left. Leaving Harry utterly alone. Relenting to his hunger he went to get the sandwich. Of course, the sandwich had brown lettuce, what looked like mold on the bread, and the meat... didn't look like meat to say the least. Shaking his head in disgust he took the sandwich and threw it in the trash. Harry found some chips in the cabinet and began to munch on them.

Tonks was bored. She had been bored for sometime now. The Order was tired of her clumsiness, so they gave her the full-time job of watching over Harry carefully. She got a room with Mrs. Figg and watched his house carefully. After the second week, however, she got restless. She thought he would have done at least something, but he hadn't. He had stayed inside all the time. The few times that she did see him she had seen him at his window, with a rather large fat man behind him. She couldn't see him too well at a distance, but she instantly knew that he did not look good. She vowed that she would see him tomorrow and chew out his Aunt and Uncle. She knew the Order didn't want her to do this, but she did not care in the least. If she was supposed to watch over him, then she had every right to visit him to make sure he looked well. Night was falling and she was getting tired. Sadly, she couldn't go to sleep. So, Tonks made an awakening potion, drank it, and continued to watch Harry's Aunt and Uncle house.


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: We've been through this before... I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K. ROWLING DOES! No shit sherlock!

Beginnings

Ch.2 Love knows no age

Tonks awoke with a start; that green-eyed beauty had plagued her dreams. Groaning as she moved from the windowsill, her back popped from being in that uncomfortable positions for so long. Tonks rubbed her back as she walked to the kitchen to get some food, forgetting everything that she was going to do today. Tonks walked to the fridge and opened it up, roaming for something, anything to eat. Eat... .Eat... Harry! Remembering how thin Harry was last year she remembered everything she was going to do today. She wanted to go as soon as possible, but not too soon to attract unwanted attention.

1:00 P.M. Wouldn't be entirely too early... 'The Order is going to kill me for doing this.' Currently it was 12:00 P.M. One hour until she could go and check up on Harry. Deciding just to skip lunch -- not being entirely too hungry. Tonks went back to the windowsill to watch the Dursley's house.

Harry had woken up to the sound of an owl tapping mercilessly on the window. A small little owl he knew by the name of, Pig was creating the relentless tapping noise. Getting up slowly, he walked downstairs to tell Uncle Vernon that there was an owl for him. This was the part he hated most; Vernon always read Harry's letters, never allowing him any privacy toward himself. Harry didn't hear any clattering of utensils, or of dishes being washed. So no one was in the kitchen, he didn't hear anything coming from the living room, so no one was in there. Going to the front door he checked the driveway, sure enough the cars were gone. Uncle Vernon probably had to go to work... Aunt Petunia probably went to get groceries and Dudely was probably out with his gang. He went to the side of the house where his window was located, called down Pig, and walked back inside the house, Pig was flying around him ceaselessly.

Harry walked back inside the house and into the kitchen. He wanted to get some food. Walking into the kitchen he saw it, a note was attached to the fridge saying: 'Boy! Your Aunt has gone to pick up groceries; I had to report to work for something that does not concern you Dudley is out with his friends. IF ANYTHING IS OUT OF PLACE AND, OR IF ANY FOOD THAT HASN'T BEEN LAID OUT FOR YOU IS MISSING YOU'LL BE LIVING IN THAT CUPBOARD FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER!' Harry crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. Looking in the fridge for the food he saw that there was a half-eaten sandwich, and what looked like lumpy milk.

Harry tore some parts off of the sandwich and handed them to Pig -- Hedwig had exhausted his supply of owl treats. Harry untied the parchment that was attached to the ever-moving bird.

'Harry! How's it going mate? Note bad for me, Hermoine and I got together via owls! She's coming over in a week. Mum and Dad want to know if you can come over today, or soon! Please respond as fast as possible

Sincerely,

Ron'

Harry went to his room, got some ink and a quill and wrote his response on the back of the parchment. He desperately wanted to get out of the house, yet he knew that if he were to ask the Weasley's to get him out today next summer would be even worse. Might as well ride this one out.

'Dear Ron,

It's going fine mate. Glad to hear about you and Hermoine hooking up, I was wondering when you two would get together! I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be able to make it this summer... Dumbledore had forbidden me from leaving the house... Thanks anyway.

Sincerely,

Harry'

Harry walked back down to the kitchen and attached the parchment to Pig's leg, drained the cup of the milk, cleaned it out, and filled it with water; letting Pig drink from it. Harry walked Pig back outside and let Pig out; it struggled a little to get balanced but soon took off. Harry walked back to the kitchen, drained the cup again, cleaned it and got some more water in it. Harry knew that that was a lie, Dumbledore hadn't exactly forbidden him from leaving the house... but he needed something to say without attracting attention to him. Glancing at his watch purely out of habit it read 12:45 p.m.

Harry went into the living room, plopped down into Vernon's favorite chair and turned on the TV searching for the news channel. Strange deaths have been reported happening at random areas. Cause of death was a mystery; it was as if... they had just... died of fright. Harry already knew what it was, having seen the effect of the Avada Kadvara curse on Cedric. Memories of watching Cedric die played back in his mind.

Tonks was more than bored and extremely anxious. Around 12:20 she had seen the Dursleys leave. She wanted to go right then and there, yet she knew that she should wait. The prospect of bringing too much attention to her was something she didn't want or need. Around 12:45 she saw Harry walk outside, she had strained her eyes to see him, yet all she could see was his unruly hair. She saw him take in a small owl and then sometime later she saw him release the owl. That was the last of him she saw, he had gone back to do Merlin knows what. Last night had brought a very unusual dream. She had dreamt that Harry and Tonks had been together in love and that it was the most beautiful thing ever. When Tonks had woken up, she still felt that fluttery feeling of love toward him. She kept telling herself that it was lust and a stupid dream That was all. Who wouldn't lust for him though? He's known worldwide, he has the most beautiful pair of eyes... eyes that seemed to stare into your soul... and at the same time showed you his soul. Body that was toned from the years of Quidditch, and a vast knowledge that knew plenty, but still had an innocent naïve knowledge. In her heart she knew it just wasn't plain lust... it was more... so much more... but could it be called... love?

'NO NO! It's Lust no more than that. You need a man that's all. A man... with green-eyes... and bla-- ' Shaking her head out of frustration she glanced at the clock, seeing that it was nearly one, she went out of the room and then went outside. She did quick glance around to make sure no one was looking, and walked across the street and went to the Dursley's house.

She knocked on the door and waited for a little while, she heard shuffling behind the door and a lock being undone. She gasped at the site before her. Harry's face was gaunt; he had huge black circles under his eyes. His eyes that used to shine with happiness and innocence were dull. They showed no life within them, all the happiness and innocence had been sucked out of him. They were slightly puffy from him crying earlier, and the red was going away. He was pale, and from the looks of it, very skinny.

Those prats that were called Dursley's were dead. She was going to kill them for what they have done to him. Harry's eyebrows had arched up when he saw Tonks, not exactly expecting to see her here, his voice was rasp from all the crying he had done.

"T-Tonks? What are you doing here?"

Tonks had to keep herself from staring at him for too long, she already knew that she was going to stay with Harry. She was going to keep him well fed, and whoever doesn't agree with her decision LET THEM BE DAMNED!

"Harry... I came to check up on you... Not by order of the... Order... but, out of my own curiosity... may I come in?" She felt so bad for him... he was going through hell and those... arseholes Dursleys were making his life harder.

Authors Note: Man, sorry everyone for being confusing in these chapters. And whoever said it was right, my grammar and punctuation was atrocious, but I'm fixing it!


	3. Ch3

Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter, never will. J.K. Rowling does.

Ch.3 conflicting thoughts and compromising positions 

Harry was more than surprised to see Tonks at the door. He was also embarrassed for her to have to see him this way. He knew he had to look horrible, the Dursleys hadn't been feeding him correctly -- like usual. They fed him just enough food to fill a two-year-old. Him being sixteen, on the verge of seventeen, that wasn't near enough food. Yet, it kept him from starving to death. Harry lead Tonks up the stairway to his room, not exactly wanting the Durselys catch him with Tonks -- fearing how they will react when she is gone. When he saw her... she looked amazing. She had dark-green hair, tight muggle pants that were a faded blue color, and a muggle tank-top that was the same color of her jeans, which was short enough to reveal her navel.

When Harry saw her, emotions that he felt when he last saw her had resurfaced. Last year he had just thought that those feelings were just deep happiness for finally being able to get out of this hellhole called the Dursley's home. Now he wasn't exactly for sure... deep down he knew that it was more than raging hormones... it was something that seemed forbidden to him. Right now he wasn't exactly for sure if he should feel happy or extreme dread. He led her into his room and closed the door behind her.

He walked to his bed and sat down beside her, she seemed to be in deep thought. Harry had to admit to himself, she looked extremely beautiful, especially the way the sun was playing across her features. Any man who had the honor to be with her was extremely lucky. Feelings of jealousy and want had come crashing into him, for the life of him he couldn't figure out why -- Deep down he didn't want to know why. Harry knew he had been staring for quite a while, Tonks seemed to have sensed it in some point, and had turned her head to look at him. Her eyes... her eyes were a crystal blue color... breathtakingly beautiful.

"Tonks, what is it that you wanted to see me about... ?" He had to say anything! Anything to break that alluring look she was giving him. Anything to stop himself from leaning across and kissing her right then and there. That seemed to knock her out of her deep thought

"Oh... As you may already know the Order has been trailing you... and even though your owls were saying that you were fine... I needed to check for myself. Especially when I saw your Uncle place those bars over your window. Well now I know... and now that I see how they are treating you, I've assigned myself to stay here with you. They won't mess with you with a full-grown witch here, and I'll make sure they feed you right."

Harry's heart skipped a beat when she said that she's going to stay. Tonks, here in the same house as him… oh how great life will be with her here. What a strange thought. She would be able to help him with this situation. Best of all he would have the luxury of being able to be near her.

"Sure, I would love it for you to stay. Um... but where are you staying...?" Tonks smiled one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen; he didn't fail to notice the glint of mischief in her eye.

"In this room of course, I'm going to have to go to Dumbledore to get a way to do magic without the Ministry thinking that it was you... I'm sure there's ways... " Harry couldn't help but smile at Tonks' enthusiasm.

"Well, I'll have to leave you for a little while, Harry. I'll be back soon... hopefully. But I will be back!" With that Tonks left the room. It looks like this summer won't be such a hellhole after all. With Tonks here it looks like this summer is going to be extremely fun.

The only thing that Harry was worried about was how he was going to act toward her, he already knew that he liked her a lot... he just didn't want to accidentally let something slip, and ruin it all. There was no way that she could like him the way he did her.

'Who would like a skinny little boy?' Sighing out of that depressive thought, Harry got up and started to fix the room up. 'No reason for her to have to live in a pig stein of a room'.

Tonks was more than excited; the static that had ran through body by just sitting next to him. There is no way that she was going to let the Dursley's make his life anymore harder than it already is. Especially now that she has seen him in this horrible condition. Tonks could see some of the life in those eyes of his return when she told him that she was going to live with him.

'I just hope that I don't unintentionally flirt with him... the last thing he needs is to have to deal with me flirting with him. I don't think he'd take it well if he found out someone older than him had an infatuation for him... lust... that's all it is. Yes. Just plain old fashion lust. Nothing more'

'Yeah sure keep telling yourself that'. Groaning out of the complexity of all this, Tonks left the Dursley's home and went back to her 'home'. Using the floo powder that was next to her fireplace she flooed to Dumbledore's office.

Sometime after Harry was nearly done cleaning up his room, he heard the Dursleys came home. The Dursleys were going to kill him when they find out about Tonks coming to live with Harry. Then it dawned on Harry, 'Surely Tonks doesn't expect us to share the same bed... I am so dead' An hour later after the Dursleys had came home, there was a knock at the door. Vernon's loud footsteps were heard, and a deafening yell came, "BOY!"

Harry walked out of his room and downstairs. Vernon looked more furious than Harry had ever seen him. However, seeing Tonks stand there looking as though nothing was wrong calmed Harry. For once since Sirius' death Harry felt some happiness. He couldn't help but smile which of course only mad Vernon more furious.

"Hello Tonks, good to see you again, let me help you with your trunk" Harry was beaming out of joy. All of his worries were forgotten. Not permanently of course, to forget pain like that was impossible. Tonks had a huge trunk behind her, Harry had grabbed one end of the trunk -- expecting it to be extremely heavy and lifted it up, with more force than he had meant to. His hand jerked up with the trunk nearly smacking Uncle Vernon whenever he had accidentally swung it because of its feather lightness.

"Boy, what do you think you're doing?" Harry who was happy beyond measure just simply turned to Vernon wearing the same huge smile

"Tonks is moving in with me. Oh yes, she's also a fully grown witch and completely capable of doing magic out of Hogwarts."

Vernon had gone purple to white in a matter of seconds. Furious to frightened in a matter of milliseconds. Not waiting for him to say anything, Harry helped Tonks bring her trunk into his room. He was in amazement that he had stood up to Uncle Vernon like that. It had felt very refreshing; he didn't want to exactly look weak in front of Tonks.

When they entered Harry's room, Harry put Tonks' trunk at the foot of his bed. Tonks pulled out her wand and conjured another bed, two feet away from Harry's bed. Tonks put a silencing charm around the room and increased the room size a little. Enough to make it larger, but not too much for anyone to notice anything unusual.

"How are you able to do that without the Ministry of Magic expelling me from school?" Tonks looked up from the book she was transfiguring into a chair.

"Oh, I had Dumbledore put a charm on my wand, in a basic sense it sends out a magic signal to the Ministry that its me using magic, and not you. Dumbledore seemed very happy at the idea of me being here."

Harry was sitting on his bed, watching Tonks transfigure another book into another chair, and a CD into a small table. "

Where is your trunk?" Tonks asked Harry, giving him a peculiar look. Harry had been watching

Tonks with a dreamy expression on his face. He was startled out of his little daydream.

"Uh, umm... Oh! My trunk, it's in the cupboard under the stairs," Harry said, his face going red

Tonks had a 'I know what you're thinking' smirk on her face. Which made Harry blush a deeper red and look away so she couldn't see his face. Tonks just chuckled to herself and went down to get the trunk.

Tonks insides were squirming with delight, she had seen that expression on his face when she was working. She already knew where his trunk was, yet she couldn't resist the chance to embarrass him. She even added an extra swing to her hips when she walked out of the room, hearing him groan she snickered to herself.

'Oh Merlin it's so fun to mess with his head. You're messing with his head... and you're enjoying it too... you know its not lust... mood killer'.

She knew it was true. She just didn't want to admit it to herself. Her inner battle ended when she

Opened up the cupboard, performed the charm to make the trunk lighter and brought it back upstairs. Locking the door with a charm. He was still blushing when she got back, but it wasn't as deep as it was before. She moved her trunk beside her bed and placed his trunk beside Harry's bed. Tonks went to the window and transfigured the bars into beetles that promptly fell to the ground and scuttled away on the ground.

"There we go, now Hedwig can get in and out with no problem," Tonks said happily. Tonks went to her trunk and pulled out a small box and placed it on the desk that was transformed from a CD and went back to her trunk and pulled out some plates. Tonks pulled out a roasted chicken out of the box and a rather big bowl that had salad in it.

"Dinner is served," Tonks said with relish, the chicken had a very appetizing smell to it.

Tonks could see the hunger in Harry's eyes and even with all of that hunger he still kept his manners.

Tonks shifted from gazing out at the sky and looking at Harry. It was amazing, those damned Dursleys practically starved and yet he still used manners.

'It's Lust!'... 'Stop trying to fool yourself... Just listen to your heart for once'.

'It's not right, he's younger than me' 'only by six years... soon to be five... ' Her heart had her beat. She tried desperately to find something that would make her stop liking him the way she did, however; nothing came up. 'I will not press myself to him, he doesn't need that'.

'This summer is going to be very interesting'

Harry had enjoyed the meal immensely; he also made sure to use his manners to his fullest, not wanting to seem like a slob to Tonks. He had already embarrassed himself when Tonks had caught him looking at her; his face went slightly red by the memory of it. "Thank you Tonks."

Tonks beamed at him, "It was my pleasure Harry, I'm glad you enjoyed it" Harry smiled even more, "So, Nymphadora, what's next." Harry teased, he knew that Tonks had purposely put that extra swing to her hips when she walked out the door, which had caused him to groan in delight and of pleasure. Payback. Tonks scowled at Harry, she hated that name. Harry chuckled to himself, he knew she was going to get him back, yet he couldn't help it.

"I'll get you for that, Harry. It will be when you least expect it," Tonks said in mock anger. Harry laughed inwardly and acted afraid, laughing harder.

"Oh yes... be afraid... be very afraid. There's nothing like an Aurors wrath, especially my wrath!" Harry was already openly laughing now; it had been a long time since he had laughed this hard. Tonks was laughing as well, "I'm glad that I could make you laugh"

Harry's problems and worries were long forgotten, he was enjoying himself immensely, not once since Tonks had come had he thought of Sirius. Although he knew that he should, he just couldn't help it, Tonks seemed to have an intoxicating effect on him. "Well, Potter. Next you will be taking a shower, you reek. Then, after that we will just have to find something to do" Tonks gave him a suggestive wink. Harry laughed some more, payback time.

"Sure Tonks, as long as you promise to peek" he gave her a suggestive wink. It was Tonks' turn to blush, Harry burst out laughing again and went to get some extra clothes and left the room, chuckling.

'This is going to be a fun summer' Harry beamed inwardly, perhaps it'll be the best summer. After his shower, Harry walked into the room, to see Tonks bending over rummaging through her trunk.

"Pleasant surprise" Tonks gasped and turned around quickly, she was heavily blushing. Harry laughed and sat down on his bed. "Sorry Tonks, I couldn't resist" Of course, he wasn't exactly sorry. Tonks smiled and sat down next to him.

"As long as you enjoyed my rump dear Harry then that's all that counts" Yet again, Harry was

forced to blush, this time heavier than Tonks was. He had enjoyed it immensely when she called him 'My dear Harry' it had caused shivers to run down his spine. 'Suppose the things that we can't have are the sweetest'. Tonks howled with laughter when she got that reaction from him

Harry was chuckling too; his blush was now slowly going away. His mind was racing to try to find a comeback to Tonks, but he just couldn't get anything. He ran his hand through his hair out of frustration, and sighed in defeat. Tonks chuckled some more, and went back to looking through her trunk.

"Hey Tonks if you don't mind me asking, what are you looking for?" Tonks glanced at him and answered, "wizards chess, thought I'd like to play with you"

"Surely it can't be that difficult to find it in that small trunk of yours?" Tonks chuckled a bit, "When I was packing my stuff to get here as fast as possible, I just literally shrunk all of my stuff and threw it in there. The only thing that I took care in putting in there was the food... AH found it" With a flick of her wand the board flew onto the table and the pieces flew and settled themselves onto their correct positions. "What color would you like to be Harry?"

"Black. I've been taught by the infamous Ron Weasley, and I'm confident of my skills." Tonks just smiled evilly and the match had begun as soon as they settled themselves into their respective spots. The pieces were reluctant to even play, they were complaining about being thrown across a room. After about five minutes of coaxing the pieces moved. Harry was slaughtered. Tonks had only lost three pawns.

The only thing Harry had was his king and a pawn. Tonks was playing with him, after she had cleverly pushed him into a corner, she struck. Tonks won by a landslide. Harry didn't even have his dignity left.

Tonks was having the best time in her life, and that was saying a lot. Unlike what she had previous thought, Harry was looking extremely happy. Not once had he frowned or began to brood over his Godfathers death. That was her initial plan of course, to try to get him not to think about Sirius's death. The little flirt wars were especially fun; she hadn't expected him to make her blush like she had. When she had called him 'My dear Harry' she enjoyed it immensely; it felt so... right to call him that.

The chess game was extremely fun as well; Harry played well. The beginning of the game he had a good foot hold. That was of course until he fell for her trap. He lost all of his strategy right there. She laughed triumphantly, and asked for another game. In a matter of hours she had seen those dull lifeless eyes turn back to their original state. She prided herself on that, she was very happy that she could bring back Harry's happiness. The only thing she needed to do was get him well fed. She was going to have to expand the room some more to make a kitchen, so that she could make some food for him and herself for dinner.

After five games of chess Tonks got up and started to expand the room some more, transfiguring some discarded books, and what looked like a broken TV into kitchen appliances. Magically powered of course. Harry had won three of the games; she lost on the second game on purpose to help Harry regain his dignity... bad idea. He came back with a vengeance. She made some frozen pizza, simple yet filling. She wasn't exactly Molly Weasley, that woman could cook up a storm. 'Speaking of Molly I'm going to have to ask her if she could spare some recipes... '

While they were eating the pizza, Harry had asked Tonks some questions about being an Auror, and the difficulty of achieving it. He had his full attention to her and never stopped paying attention to her. After the pizza Harry had yawned, and said goodnight. She watched as he took of his shirt to put on the pajama top. Either too tired or too lazy to put the bottom ones on he climbed into bed. She gasped as she saw his body... he was skinnier than she had thought; most of his ribs were sticking out. She muttered under her breath "Oh Harry..."

Today had been extremely fun. There wasn't one thing she would've changed about it. Although it was relatively early, both of them were tired. Yes indeed, today was definitely one of the best days of Tonks' life. She changed into her nightgown and went to sleep.

That was until Harry started to have nightmares. She had been asleep for a couple of hours until she heard Harry scream and flail on his bed. Tonks had crept onto Harry's bed and held him to herself, wrapping her arms around his chest, and whispering that everything is ok, and she was here. He seemed to calm down, but still wept in his sleep. She never left him; she simply laid there with him and kept whispering into his ear until his nightmares had completely stopped. The last thing she remembered was hearing Harry mutter her name in his sleep.

Authors Note: Horrible mistakes of mine. Thank god I'm revising them! Hope you enjoy them better now.


	4. Ch4

Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter. Never Will.

Ch 4 Revealing those special feelings.

Even though Harry had one of the best days of his life. His life caught back up to him, ten-fold. As soon as Harry fell asleep his nightmares begun, He saw his godfathers death again, he saw Cedric die, he saw his friends dying. He watched helplessly as Voldemort used the Cruciatus on his friends. Making sure that they lose their minds, but not killing them. He heard Voldemort's cold high-pitch laugh. Then suddenly Voldemort turned to him. Then Voldemort wasn't there any longer. But Harry suddenly felt a gigantic pain in his scar. It felt like Voldemort was pressing his presence into him; he could smell Voldemort, the smell of death. Harry felt his scar burn, both in his nightmare and in reality. Voldemort was trying to take over Harry; he had opened the channel between them further.

Of course Harry didn't know all of this... quite yet. But in his dream he felt it, a darkness was surrounding him, it was like a dementor, but worse. It was as if millions upon millions of dementors were surrounding him. All the while he could hear Voldemort's cold laughter. He screamed in pain; as if Voldemort had performed the Cruciatus curse on him. Every single nerve ending exploded in pain, he wanted the pain to end he wanted to die, he begged in his mind for him to die. He was on the ground in a fetal position. But... then it ended... the feel of Voldemort was slowly disappearing, the feel of dementors was going away. The voice of Nymphadora Tonks was way off, but gradually increasing... it was soft... and comforting.

It was as if the Cruciatus curse reversed itself, he could hear Voldemort's screams in the dark he no longer felt Voldemort's presence Harry felt Tonks' presence. She had managed to wrap her arms around his chest. He could feel the warmth flowing through her... he could feel... something else something he had never known before, or at least he had known a version of it; love. He had never felt this feeling before, surely... it must be love... only something so good could feel so right... Her voice was right next to his ear. Then... he felt that same emotion deep within himself, he heard Voldemort's scream of pain increase, yet his screams were fading away. His scar was starting to return back to normal. He felt no more pain he only felt happiness. Want. Love.

Definitely Love. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks that's what that feeling is that he felt every time he was near her. That was how she had that calming effect on him, how she could just simply smile and all of his worries would go away. He loved Nymphadora Tonks. Harry smiled the biggest smile in his life; he whispered her name and slipped into the best dreams Harry had ever had.

Morning never felt so good. When Harry woke up, he had remembered the nightmare, which had turned into the most blissful dream. He still knew that he loved Tonks, now the only problem remained was telling her... and how she will react. Somewhere in his sleep he had turned on his back and she had put her head on his chest. He smiled as he watched her sleep, 'I could get used to this... ' He gently moved his arm to stroke her hair, carefully as to not wake her. He marveled on how it felt, soft as silk. As much as he wanted to keep his hand there, it would be way too awkward of a situation if she were to wake up; he moved it back to its original position. An hour later she stirred awake "Hey sleepy head". Tonks had just simply smiled and looked at him with groggy eyes, "Mornin' Harry"

Harry wasn't exactly for sure if she was just too sleepy to move her head, or if she enjoyed resting her head on his chest. 'Please let it be the second one'... "Hey Tonks... about last night... thank-you. Whatever you had done last night... it helped, hell it more than helped it made..." Not exactly wanting to say Voldemort, in fear that she might get up and leave his chest sooner than he really wanted her too -- which was basically never. "Everything go away"

Tonks was enjoying this position so incredibly much, and by the look Harry was giving her, it told her that he was enjoying it too. Tonks was a little surprised when he said thank you for last night, she didn't think he would remember it. She could tell that he had purposely left something out, but couldn't quite place it. You don't become an Auror and not be able pick up these kinds of things. She could see something in his eyes, gratefulness, admiration, and something else... could it be... love? 'No, it couldn't be... could it?'

"I was glad to Harry, It makes me very happy that I could help get rid of those nightmares" She did not want to get up, yet her grumbling stomach didn't care.

Grumbling just as much as her stomach Tonks got up off of Harry's chest. As soon as her face left his chest she instantly missed the warmth. Like Harry's hair, her green hair was sticking up at random places. 'Food? Or taming the wild?' She looked at Harry; he still had his eyes on her she remembered how skinny he was. She decided food was more important. Grinning evilly when she had turned around, she put an extra swing to her hips.

"Temptress!" She burst out laughing when Harry had said that. So true. Harry had got up to go to the bathroom. She felt a light slap on her ass, which had startled her. She had not expected innocent little Harry to do that! Before she could react Harry sped out of the room and into the bathroom. 'Oh, I'll get him back for that'. She began work on making some eggs and toast. When she was halfway through Harry came back; he had tried to comb his hair, which only succeeded in making it even more unruly.

"I'll get you back for that, Mr. Potter, now I'm going to have to get you twice as hard." Harry smirked at her, "now, now Tonks, didn't your parents ever say not to advertise what you can't sell?" Harry howled with laughter at the look on her face while she tried to piece together what he had said. Realization dawned on her after a couple of seconds 'Damn that was good.' "Well, Mr. Potter it looks like you are getting too smart for your own good" Harry just snickered.

"I think I'm having a very bad effect on you, Mr. Potter. Flirting shamelessly with an Auror. Shame on you."

Of course she already knew that she was the one that starts it, but she couldn't help but tease him some more, he was such a good sport about it. She started to put the eggs and toast on the table sat down and began to eat.

"Well, when the Auror is as beautiful as you, it can't be helped." 'Wait, what? Did he just say... ' She looked at him, his eyes were huge, and he had a guilty look on his face. The shock of what he had said wore off, now was her chance. She grinned evilly. Payback. "Oh, Harry... what was that?" If possible Harry's eyes grew larger.

"Uh, umm, uh" She could tell he was struggling with words, his eyes were searching everywhere for some kind of help; Tonks loved this. She was laughing inwardly at his struggle to find an answer, without saying the already obvious answer.

'WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY THAT FOR?' Harry relentlessly berated himself. He hadn't meant to say that, he didn't want to say that. Any relationship with her that he had ever wanted was sure to be gone now. If there was even a chance to begin with. Getting ready to apologize for saying that Harry finally looked into her eyes. Even with this situation, he couldn't help but help feel an amazing sense of calm over-take him. He could also see something in her eyes... something that he had felt during that dream of his. 'Love?'

He was becoming lost on those beautiful blue eyes of hers, "I said, when the Auror is as beautiful as you, Tonks are, it can't be helped" 'You are dead, you know that? By the time she is done with you, all you will be is a pile of ash' Even as those thoughts went through his head, he couldn't help but feel calm. He couldn't help but smile when she had looked surprised when he had said that. He saw that look come into her eyes again, 'Could it possibly be love? No... who could love a scrawny boy' clearly Tonks was struggling with something to say, not that he could blame her.

"Since when have we had this great push of courage to say this, Harry?" Harry smiled, already knowing the answer to that.

"Since I realized that I love you" Harry's eyes widened when he realized what he had said. His blood froze and his brain stopped dead. He couldn't believe he had voiced what he was thinking. 'Crap. I'm so dead... I'm beyond dead; she's going to feed me to the Dementors. No wait, to Lucious Malfoy...'

"Y- you do?" He couldn't meet her eyes; he didn't want to see the fury in them. Yet, when she had said that it didn't sound like rage, or of pity. He looked into those beautiful eyes of hers, expecting to see anything but what he saw. Love. "Yes. I wasn't for sure at first, seeing how I've never known the feeling before. Last night though... when I had that nightmare... I knew I loved you... when I woke up this morning, the feeling only doubled."

'He can't be serious, this has to be some kind of joke. Somehow he found out about my... love for him and he's teasing me about it.'

'Don't be thick, look into his eyes, you know that he is telling the truth'. Tonks looked back to Harry's eyes, in that instant all of her fears vanished. She could see the fear in his eyes, fear of the impending rejection. "Harry"

'This is it, she's going to tell me that she can't believe that I said that, and that it was just hormones'

"I love you too" She saw the fear linger in his eyes for a few moments longer, for a split second she saw confusion. Then full blown love and happiness. He smiled one of the biggest smiles she had seen yet. 'Oh yes, the Order is really going to kill me now'.

"Harry, we're going to have to work on your Occlumency, now that we are together, Voldemort must NOT know of this" She knew she was ruining the mood. She didn't want too, Merlin knows how much she just wanted to sit there and stare into his eyes, and openly show how much she loves him. Still, the threat of Voldemort gaining knowledge of Harry and Tonks together was an ever looming frightening knowledge. Soon as she had said this, she saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"Not with Professor Snape, Harry. With me, I'm not as great with Occlumency but I can get you on the road of knowing it. Then you'll have to learn with Professor Snape, or... if Dumbledore isn't too busy, then with him." That seemed to cheer him up a great deal.

"I was already planning on teaching you Occlumency, but because of shared feelings, the need is even greater. We'll start after we get done eating. I want you to start clearing out your mind, while I take a shower. I know it might be a little hard but I promise a reward if you successfully block me during one of the three times."

'Hell, I may be an Auror, but after finally sharing my feelings with him, I'm going

have to show him how much I love him'. When they had finished their food, Harry walked to his bed and started clear out his mind.

Tonks smirked. Hedwig had arrived back sometime during their breakfast, without a note attached. Tonks went to get a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink.

'Dear,

Molly

This is Tonks; I'm staying with Harry at the Dursleys. I had to find out how they were treating him; the poor boy was starved. I know how much of a good cook you are so I was wondering if you could send some of your recipes. I don't exactly know much, so if you can I would be extremely thankful.

Sincerely

N. Tonks'

Rereading it a few times, to make sure that the letter didn't reveal anything in case it was intercepted. She called Hedwig to her and attached the parchment to her leg. "Take this to Mrs. Weasley for me please" Hedwig hooted a reply and flew out of the window. Glancing at Harry before she went off to take her shower.

Harry was beyond happy. She hadn't killed him! Hell, even better she loved him back. He wanted to clear his mind so much, but images of Tonks kept popping into his head. 'Must... Clear mind... Think of the reward if you manage it' After a while, he had finally managed to do it. His mind was completely blank by the time Tonks had came in. "Alright Harry ready to begin?" He smiled and opened his eyes. What he saw caught him off guard. His eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. There stood Tonks, in the shortest pair of shorts he had ever seen -- he wasn't even for sure if they were shorts. With a very tight shirt that clung to her like a second skin. He could tell she wasn't wearing any type of underwear underneath... Both were blue that matched her blue hair, which was long enough to reach her shoulders.

One word came to mind when he saw her, 'Damn.' Tonks laughed at his reaction.

"I'll take that as a good sign" Tonks said. She leaned over and closed his jaw with her finger. When she removed her finger she turned serious. "Get ready Harry. Remember clear your mind... Legilimens!"

Harry was able to block her spell for a little while, but she pushed into his mind with more force. Memories of him staying with the Dursleys when he got 'home' from Hogwarts ruptured into Tonks' connection with Harry. How Vernon would stand over him while he wrote his response to the Order. Memories of how alone and alienated he felt while no one could help him, how helpless he felt with the battle against Voldemort, how scared he was that he was the one that was destined to kill him, or be killed. Then memories of Tonks coming over saying that she was going to live with him came.

As soon as the memory's came they stopped, "Very good Harry, you blocked me when I didn't use much force to enter your mind. Yet, you gave way when I used more force to enter your mind. I'm going to use as much force as I did to enter your mind, so get ready. One, two, three Legilimens!"

Harry was a little more prepared for her, he had been out of practice -- not that he got much practice with Snape, but he knew what he needed to do. Tonks had to try three more times before she could barge into his mind. Memories of the nightmare came flooding back to him, he watched helplessly as everything once again happened, then the memory of the feel of Tonks against him, the love radiating from her. Yet again, the memories stopped as soon as they had begun.

"EXCELLENT HARRY! You had almost completely blocked me! Merlin's beard, you're a fast learner. All you needed was pretty little me to help you out too"

Tonks gave Harry a wink. She didn't give him enough time to think though, as soon as she had given that wink she had performed legilimency on him. Even though he was caught off-guard he resisted her until she had used her full power to enter his mind. Memories of being scared shitless when he told Tonks how he felt toward her, scared how it took her a few seconds -- which had seemed like an eternity to Harry, to show how she felt toward him.

How happy he was when she told him the thing he was hoping to hear most. How he had just wanted to lean across the table and kiss her head on. Then Harry was back in reality; Tonks was beaming at him. Which he couldn't help but return,

"Now THAT Harry, was excellent... if I'm not mistaken, I do think I owe you a reward" Harry had practically forgotten about the reward, all those memories, and Tonks' praise had driven it from his mind. He saw the glint of mischief in her eyes. Tonks leaned in to kiss Harry, seeing this he leaned in as well. When their lips touched both Tonks and Harry felt electricity run through them.

Harry cupped her cheek with his right hand and deepened the kiss. 'This is heaven, I've died and I'm in heaven' Tonks leaned in more to help deepen the kiss.

Tonks was thinking along the same lines as Harry was. She started to run her hands through his hair, 'God I've always wanted to do this'. She traced the bottom of his lip with her tongue, he responded without a moment's hesitation. Their tongues met and they battled for domination over each other. She felt his hands go under her shirt and roam her back and her front. Getting near but not close enough to touch her breasts. Every place he touched her skin was set aflame.

With great effort -- meaning using every single ounce of will power she had she separated the kiss. Still close to his face she stared directly into his eyes. His hands had stopped roaming but they were still at the same spot on her sides.

"That, Tonks, was the best reward I have ever received in my life" Harry said huskily. Tonks smiled and agreed.

"Me too". Tonks moved from his bed, and went to the window. Hedwig was standing there with a piece of parchment tied to her leg. Tonks let her in; Hedwig flew onto her shoulder and rested there. Tonks smiled and untied the parchment while she walked to the "kitchen" part of Harry's room, and got some water and owl treats -- Tonks had some in her trunk.

'Dear,

Tonks

That's fantastic that you are there to help Harry out. We were worried when he had declined to come over to the Burrow. Not even Dumbledore could help out. On the back of this parchment is some recipes of Harry's favorite meals. Send Hedwig back, I already made some food for you and him. Errol can't work anymore and Pig is being used right now. Send Harry my love, Ron says hi.

Sincerely,

Molly Weasley'

Tonks smiled to herself, and looked down at the bottom. There were about five hundred recipes. She could tell that it was enchanted to show the recipie by tapping your wand on the name. 'This is going to be really interesting'. While Tonks was looking at the recipes Harry had come up behind her and encircled her waist with his arms. He had his head propped up on her right shoulder and was reading the letter. 'I could really get used to this' She leaned into him, which he responded by tightening his arms around her waist and a kiss on her neck.

"You don't have to cook for me if it is difficult for you to cook, I've got plenty of experience with it, and I'd be more than glad to cook for the both of us" Tonks smiled, he seemed to read what was going on in her mind. She knew that she should cook, but usually if she tried to cook anything it always came out burnt. "If you really want too Harry, then sure."

Tonks turned around in his grasp and kissed him again. He pulled her even more to himself, which in turn made her deepen the kiss. The grumbling of their stomachs broke the kiss. The two broke the kiss laughing. Harry snatched the parchment from her hand and got to work on one of the recipes. "HEY! That was mine!"

"Keyword: Was yours, love. Seeing as how we are both hungry and you agreed to let me do the cooking." Groaning out of mock-anger, Tonks sat down and watched him work. Tonks had to admit to herself, he looked good while he was working. What he was making she had no idea, but it smelt amazingly good. While he was cooking, Tonks had let Hedwig back out to collect the food that Mrs. Weasley was making. She sat back down, and continued to watch him. After about ten minutes of cooking he was finally done. Pot Roast, with mash potatoes and gravy, and steak and kidney pie.

It looked and smelled delicious, she dove in as soon as he had placed it on the table. Harry did too, although he still kept some of his manners. They ate in silence -- mainly seeing how they had so much food stuffed in their mouths that they couldn't talk. When they finished eating Tonks let out a sigh of content, "Harry, THAT was very excellent"

"Glad you liked it" Tonks brought out her wand and with a flick of her wrist the dishes were cleaning themselves. Harry laughed seeing this, "you read my mind" Tonks chuckled as well.

"Oh yes. Well Harry, we have some work to do. Got to prefect some of your skills and I'm going to have to owl Severus or see if Dumbledore will be able to teach you Occlumency, well... more like polish the technique." She knew that that was going to get Harry down. So she came prepared.

"Like last time, when you're able to completely block him from your mind then I'll give you

an award" This definitely had perked Harry up.

"So, what skills are we going to have to perfect?" Harry asked.

"Protection, that's a definite, then when you are able to start completely throwing off big spells then we will start with transfiguring. That will definitely come in handy, after that... hmm, I have no idea. But, when you regain some of that lost weight, we are going to have to get you a little more muscled. As a just in case. Also I'm going to have to make some healing potions for when we start with the shields." Harry seemed to like everything she said.

"Excellent, I look forward to it all." She smiled at this; the only thing she was worried was about was Severus finding about them two. She already knew Dumbledore wouldn't be able to come, he was too busy.

Indeed, Harry was definitely looking forward to it all. Especially the reward that awaited him. 'Cannot wait to see what it will be'.

"Um, Tonks... How are we going to be able to practice? I mean... How am I going to be able to practice? I can't use magic out of school". That seemed to snap Tonks out of her enthusiasm.

"Crud... well... ok... there goes that idea... well maybe I could speak to the

Minister... no, no... he hates you..." Harry was laughing inwardly, she looked extremely cute when she was in deep-thought. While she was trying to find out how Harry could use magic outside of school, Harry went to the window and let Hedwig in. Who had carried a rather large box. She looked extremely tired. Harry muttered a word of thanks to Hedwig and stroked her a little. He then let her fly up and onto his shoulder where he led her into her cage so that she could eat, drink and get some rest. Harry chuckled some more when he noticed that Tonks hadn't noticed that he had left his chair. While Tonks was still trying to figure out what to do, Harry's scar started to burn, he tried to block it, but it was hopeless. He felt the pain increase as he tried to block it, he pressed one hand on his scar, and one on the table to keep himself from falling. The pain was still increasing; he started to hear Voldemort's malicious laugh from somewhere. Off in the distance he heard Tonks yell his name, but he couldn't focus where it was coming from. The pain was blinding now, he struggled to keep the dark from taking him over, but the pain only increased when he did.

The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was Tonks looking at him full of concern.

Authors Note: Looking so much better isn't it?


	5. Ch5

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling Does.

Authors Note: This is taking me forever to revise and edit. Whoever had criticized my writing, you were right. It is horrible. I am changing it and making it better though! Trust me, I hate it too whenever the story has a good plot and you find it very enjoyable (not that I'm saying I enjoy my story, I think it sucks) and the grammar and punctuation is so horrible you just want to scream!

Ch. 5 The Attack on Harry's Mind 

Harry had no idea where he was; the last thing he remembered seeing was Tonks' face he had no idea what was going on. Everywhere around him was black except for the floor he was standing on which was a gray stone floor. He kept hearing whispers, that sounded like his name, but he couldn't hear where they were coming from. This place had a foreboding feeling to it, he didn't want to be here. The feeling of foreboding increased when he felt a familiar presence, and that oh so familiar smell of death.

"Voldemort... " Harry whispered

As soon as Harry had said his name he heard Voldemort's malicious laugh somewhere in front of him. He saw the figure of Voldemort off in the distance walking toward Harry. Harry gripped his wand tighter, 'My wand? I didn't have my wand in my hand when... I fell unconscious...'

"Poor unsuspecting Harry... has no idea of where he is, why he has his wand in his hand... and that the Dark Lord that's about to take over his mind..." Voldemort laughed again, "I suppose I could fill you in, you will find out either way. I opened the channel between us further. I can now read your mind at will and see what you are seeing. There is something in your mind, something that you are struggling very hard to keep from me, something that even I cannot reach. Something that brings extreme pain unto me, something that is worse than the Cruciatus curse. It holds the prophecy and something else..." Voldemort's laugh increased after he had said this. Harry's neck hair stood on end.

"Last night I had tried to enter your mind -- to take over you. You would be helpless as I controlled you, as I make YOU kill every single one of your friends and kill that old fool Dumbledore. He cannot hurt his precious Potter! Yet... that… whatever it is, in your mind forced me out. I have felt it grow and become a more powerful object in your mind. I had thought that all of my planning was going to go to waste. I consider myself lucky, this was the last time I was going to attempt to enter your mind... looks like I've succeeded. Now the only thing that stands in my way is your conscious self. Something I hadn't planned on, but it is of no consequence, DIE! AVADA KEDVARA!" Harry was so caught up listening to Voldemort's story, that he had barely enough time to dodge the curse.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry bellowed.

Harry still knew all those other curses he had learned, but still that one stuck in his mind like glue. It had saved his life after all.

"Protego! AVADA KEDVARA!" Voldemort screamed back.

Harry managed to dodge both spells. "INCARCEROUS!"

Ropes shot out of Harry's wand. "DIE POTTER! PROTEGO!" Voldemort yelled back in his rage.

"PERFECTUS TOTALUS! Protego!" Harry countered.

The ropes faded away after Harry used his Protego. There was nothing to hide behind; Harry had to keep moving to dodge all of the spells.

"STAY OUT OF MY MIND VOLDEMORT, AVADA KEDVARA!" Voldemort clearly wasn't expecting Harry to use the killing curse.

He hadn't enough time to use Protego, and dodge both spells so he got hit with the immobilization curse. If this was a fight for his mind then he will fight as dirty as Voldemort. Voldemort stopped moving as soon as he was hit with the curse; he fell directly on his face. Harry raised his wand squinting with rage in his eyes; this will be the end of it all. He is going to kill Voldemort; "Avada Ka-" before he could finish the curse the darkness surrounded him and Voldemort.

Tonks was scared out of her mind, two minutes ago she was having the time of her life, when... suddenly... she saw Harry press his hand against his scar. Harry then gave a giant shudder and fell to the floor in mid-stride and onto the floor twitching violently. She yelled his name but he was unresponsive, Tonks bolted out of her chair and went to him. When she looked into his eyes it had looked like he were dead. There was no sign of life, he had passed out from the pain, and Voldemort was doing this to him. She picked up his light body -- from being underfed, and laid him down onto his bed. When she looked at his face she gasped at what she saw, his scar was now... pulsating, and bleeding. She got a book, muttered portus under her breath and was transported outside of Dumbledore's office.

Tonks barged in, "Dumbledore! Something's wrong with Harry! He looked fine and then in a split-second he had pressed his hand to his forehead, when I checked into his eyes... they seemed... dead. I had laid him on his bed when I had noticed his scar was... pulsating and bleeding"

Dumbledore who had always looked calm even in the dire of circumstances broke out of his cool façade. A look of extreme worry came across his face. As soon as she had finished her sentence he had got one of his trinkets, muttered portus and they both were transported back to Harry's room.

Dumbledore strode across the room, opened Harry's eyes and looked into them. "I do not know what's wrong with him, I can only guess that Voldemort might be trying to take over him like he did in the Ministry... this time more permanently... but like I said, it is a guess. Tell me Tonks, what were you two doing before all of this transpired?"

Tonks hadn't kept her eyes off of Harry's shut eyes when she had gotten back, she could see his eyes moving under his lids, and his left and right arm would twitch randomly.

"I was trying to find a way for me and him to train with spells so that he can sharpen his skills. He was walking back to the table after he had let Hedwig back in. Where he suddenly stopped moving, placed one hand on the table -- as if to steady himself, and one hand on his scar."

Tonks hadn't taken her eyes off of Harry as she explained this. Harry's arm movements steadily became more and more erratic. Dumbledore stayed and watched with an intent look on his face.

"DAVRA!" Harry said suddenly, startling both Tonks and Dumbledore. Harry had suddenly sat up with a wary look on his face breathing heavily. Tonks, who wasn't expecting anything had jumped two feet in the air from surprise, Dumbledore looked mildly surprised as well.

"Harry!" Tonks cried. Tonks ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't respond he was still looking around.

Harry wrenched out of grasp and stood up looking around, "Where is he?" Harry asked vehemently.

"Where is who Harry?" Tonks asked with a small amount of panic in her voice. Harry finally looked at Tonks, barley acknowledging her presence.

"Voldemort! I was about to kill him!" Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dumbledore held a face of recognition.

"What happened, Harry?" Harry looked at Dumbledore, barely acknowledging his presence as well. "My scar started hurting... and I passed out from the pain... then I woke up in this... place that was pitch-black, except for the floor which was gray. Voldemort came out somewhere of the shadows; he told me that he had opened our channels further. He told me that last night -- where I was having a horrible nightmare, I had felt his presence push into me. That he was trying to take over me, permanently. But there was something that had stopped him from doing that. Something that had caused great harm to him, just for him to be close to it, something that concealed my knowledge of the prophecy as well. He said that this was the last time he was going to try to take over my mind. He said that he wasn't expecting to see my 'conscious self' or something. Then Voldemort tried to kill me using the killing curse, I fought him and I had successfully used the immobilization curse on him. I was standing over him, I was in the middle of saying the killing curse, when the darkness pressed onto me and him, and I woke up to see you two... Sir, how is it that I was able to battle him in my mind? With my wand none the less?"

Tonks was glancing between Dumbledore and Harry, she knew that that was too vivid to be just a simple nightmare. He had to have gone through all of that. Worst of all, he had said that he attempted one of the three unforgivables. Dumbledore was frowning in concentration, this was something that has never happened before, and it was a little while before Dumbledore said anything.

"Harry I do not know how you were able to battle Tom, it seems that he was able to control the connection in both of your minds, he's mastering it, it seems. Hopefully what he said was true that this was the last time he tries to take control of your mind. This is all as new to me as it is to you. I do not know the answer to your second question either, may I see your wand?"

Harry looked just as confused as Tonks. Who had remained silent through the whole thing. Tonks knew that her relationship with Harry wasn't going to be easy, she hadn't realized it was going to be this radically different. With Voldemort and everything, but still... she wasn't expecting this.

Harry took out his wand out from his pocket and handed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at it closely. "Do you know what spell you used last? Outside of the... I dare say, dream'" Harry looked at his wand, concentrating. When he remembered, his face darkened. Tonks immediately knew that he was remembering everything that had transpired at the Department of Mysteries.

"I had tried to use the Cruciatus curse on Lestrange"

Tonks' ears perked up when she heard this, she knew that Harry wanted revenge on Lestrange for killing his god-father, she just didn't know that he would go that far to extract his revenge.

"Harry... " Harry looked up at her, she saw the pain in his eyes. All the plans of telling him that that was a mistake flew out of the window, he already hurt because he had tried an unforgivable on a human being.

"I know Tonks. I regretted it later on, she may be... a very horrible woman, but no one deserves the Cruciatus curse"

Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered "Prior Incantato" The ghost of the last spell appeared in little wisps of smoke. It didn't form a shape. Which has never happened before, Tonks let out a gasp of astonishment. 'Time of how long ago the wand was used never matters'. Dumbledore tried again; still it never took a shape. "It seems to me Harry, that somehow you had brought your wand with you into your mind. Of course not physically, just the magical energy within it. Your mind had shaped the wand back to how you're used to seeing it. I am of course going to have to get Professor Snape to train you with Occlumency some more".

"Excuse me, Sir. But why can't you?" Dumbledore looked at Harry with sadness in his eyes.

"I am sorry Harry, as much as this has alarmed me I have to continue work with the Order." Harry just sighed.

"Either me or Professor Snape will inform you of when he will be arriving" Harry was refusing to look at Dumbledore, Tonks noticed the even further saddened look in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Farewell Harry and Tonks. I will speak to the Ministry as well, so that you will be able to use magic outside of school. Wait for my owl before you start to do anything." Harry merely grunted his response.

With a small pop Dumbledore was gone, Tonks sighed and looked at Harry. Who seemed to sense her looking at him, and looked back. Tonks re-wrapped her arms back around Harry and laid right next to him, she rested her head on his chest and sighed in comfort. She felt him shift; he wrapped one arm around her back, and used the other to run it through her hair. Which seemed to relax them both. "I love you Tonks" Despite everything that had happened she smiled and answered back. "I love you too Harry" She saw him close his eyes wearing a smile.

She watched as he fell asleep, still wearing the smile. Carefully not to wake him up, she got out of his grasp, kissed him on the forehead, and performing a moving charm she moved him onto his bed. Tonks walked back to the kitchen chair to sit down to think. She had to do some planning for Harry's birthday party; it was going to be a damn good one. While Tonks was out getting Dumbledore to charm her wand, she had also stopped by some of the shops in Hogsmeade and in Diagon Alley to get some presents for Harry. She wasn't exactly being truthful toward her feelings toward him, so she only got him some refill for his broom cleaning kit.

That was all right though, her second present was going to make up for her... less than great present. Something the both of them could enjoy. Tonks got up, strode across the room and left Harry's room, where she ran into none other than the walking tub of lard, that was called: Dudley. Tonks wasn't looking where she was going and was knocked off of her feet landing on her bum. Dudley merely took a step back. Dudley stood in place; he was looking her over. His eyes glided from her legs, to her chest, where they stayed. 'Crap, I don't mind Harry looking at me, but that little oinker has got another thing coming'.

Tonks got up and brushed off her bum, whipped out her wand and pointed it straight at Dudley's face. Who had a quick show of fear, but started to laugh. Which sounded amazingly like a pig laughing (if they could). He clearly hadn't heard Harry when he said that she was an adult wizard. Hell, she even looked like an adult wizard.

"Listen you little porker, get your eyes off of my chest or be prepared to face the consequences. Unlike Harry, I can do magic outside of school, so unless you want to live the rest of your life as a walking piece of bacon, leave!"

She shot warning sparks at his feet to show that she wasn't joking. Dudley squealed like a pig and fled the room. Making thunderous footsteps as he attempted to run but looked more of a fast waddiling. She heard Harry's Aunt start to come up so she locked his door, and resumed walking to the bathroom.

Tonks stepped out of the bathroom, having done with her business in there and looked around. By the looks of Harry's door his Uncle had tried to take it down, Tonks chuckled to herself. She magically unlocked the door, repaired it, and walked back inside. A large gray owl was situated on Harry's windowsill, with a piece of parchment attached. Tonks magically locked the door again, went to the owl, and untied the parchment off of its leg.

'Everything is set up, Harry can train. Severus will be here every Monday and Thursday. At eight o'clock p.m.'

Tonks smiled, well at least now they could train. Her smile faltered when she read the part about Snape. Tonks didn't know how much Snape had taken out of Harry every time they had trained, but she knew it wasn't going to be easy for him. He was going to even less pleasant with her here. Tomorrow was Thursday; Friday was Harry's birthday.

'Well, at least Harry's birthday was on a Friday rather than tomorrow. There was no way Severus was going to cancel... especially for Harry' She knew that Severus wasn't going to make sure that he avoided those horrible memories of Harry's either, in fact he'll probably go out of his way to get to them. 'Stupid Pratt.'

Tonks got up to make herself some sandwiches. In the middle of making her sandwich she heard a loud pummeling on the door. Afraid that the sound was going to wake up Harry she raced to the door and opened it up. She saw Vernon's purple face staring at her with malice. This did not scare her though, "Yes?" She asked in a mock-sweet voice.

Vernon's face was the color of a mix of purple and red, "YOU! YOU THREATEND MY SON! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!" He clearly had forgotten that she was a grown witch.

"For one, yes I threatened your... that was your son? Funny, you call him a son? I confused him for a baby whale for a second or two... I threatened him because he was openly gaping at my chest! He had no right too, even after I warned him he still stared. Secondly I have every right to be here, Harry is going through an EXTEREMLY difficult time, and he does NOT need his supposed 'family' making it worse. Therefore I am here, to make sure that you, your whale of a son, and that... horse of a woman stop treating him so horribly. With that said I ask of you not to make any loud noises, Harry is resting and I dare say he needs it more badly than your whale of a son needs to lose weight." With that Tonks closed the door on his huge face. Tonks giggled at the sight of Vernon's face as she closed the door on him.

She felt two arms snake around her waist, without thinking she let out a small shriek. "Well done, love"

She relaxed in Harry's arms, forgetting -- despite having just gotten done talking about him, that he was there. He kissed the back of her neck, which had sent chills down her spine, 'amazing how his simplest touches can do this to me... and those kisses, my God simply drive me wild' Unconsciously she started to grind her bum into his groin, which made him groan in turn. His hands started to roam her body again, getting close but never touching her breasts.

As much as Tonks was enjoying this, this was going to be saved for later. She stopped moving her butt and broke his grasp, which made him groan out of frustration.

"Later Harry, I promise" She kissed him on the cheek. "You might want to take a cold shower" She chuckled when embarrassment flushed all over his face. She resumed making her half done sandwich and started to make one for Harry as well. Despite her advice on taking a cold shower he sat down, and started to eat the sandwich that Tonks handed him.

"Oh Harry, I forgot to tell you, Dumbledore owled me, you can do magic outside of school now. So the training schedule we discussed is in effect on Sunday. It's too late to do anything; tomorrow well... here's the bad and good part. You'll be taught to perfect Occlumency... but it's with Severus. He's going to be here every Monday and Thursday. On those days you'll have your breaks, seeing how you'll have to deal with him. We're skipping training on Friday, well... because it's your birthday. Saturday... well... you'll know why we're skipping Saturday during the morning."

Harry didn't fail to catch the look of mischief in her eye. He couldn't help but smile at the look, "I can only wonder."

He knew the days of Snape training Occlumency were going to be hell. Yet, he wasn't entirely put off by it, at least with Tonks here it wouldn't be as horrible... or so he hoped. He'd hate for her to see him be weak, he knew he shouldn't feel like he should have to prove anything to her, but he couldn't help it. The effects of what they had done five minutes ago were still having its effect on him. He hadn't expecting her to start grinding her butt against his loins, but Harry didn't mind in the least bit. He was afraid the way she was going to react if he had started caressing her breasts, deciding that she would've killed him he got close but never touched them. He may have rampaging hormones but he was going to be respectful. The little nap had made him feel much better, he was glad that it was dreamless. He wasn't entirely for sure he could handle another battle with Voldemort inside of his mind.

"What time is Professor Snape coming over?" Tonks looked at him and just merely replied

"8 o'clock P.M." Harry simply sighed and continued eating his sandwich. "What are we going to do tonight? After that little nap, I'm not exactly ready to go to sleep anytime soon." Tonks' brow furrowed in concentration. "Well... I suppose we could start early on your perfecting your shield charms, that's if you want?"

"Sure, I've been looking forward to it."

Tonks smiled at him, "Great, soon as we get done with our sandwiches we'll begin". It was true, Harry had been looking forward to it, even though he had already learned lots of spells, to be trained by an Auror would be a great privilege. After they both got done with eating Tonks used her wand to move everything that was cluttering the makeshift training ground to the walls.

"It's not exactly the greatest thing in the world, but it'll have to do. Now, what we will be doing is increasing the Protego spell. Hopefully we'll be able to increase the spell to where it can block almost all spells. What you need to do is... imagine a powerful curse, being reflected off of your shield. When strong curses are thrown at the shield they won't bounce back, it'll just destroy the shield altogether. Never try to block the three unforgivable curses. They'll just go through your shields. All right, I'm going to start with weak spells and gradually increase the power so that I know where to start. It's harder than it sounds, even though it sounds extremely easy."

Harry simply nodded and prepared himself. "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" The spell reflected off of the shield, Tonks moved her wand and the spell seemed to be absorbed into a silver shield that was invisible until the spell hit it." Harry's eyebrow arched when he saw that happen, Tonks reading his reaction simply stated, "A shield that you'll learn after this one... you need to learn how to make the advanced Protego before you can make that shield" Harry nodded his head in understanding. Tonks continued with stronger and stronger spells.

"Damn Harry, I'm not exactly for sure if I need to teach you anything."

Sometime later Harry was slightly exhausted; Tonks had kept throwing spell after spell at him, saying that he seemingly already knew advance Protego, so he should increase vitality. They had been working for three hours, Tonks hadn't even broke a sweat yet. Despite Harry's nap he was slightly tired. "Damn good job Harry, do you want to start on the blocking charm?" Harry knew that if he said no and tried to go to bed it'd be a long while before he fell asleep, plus he was eager to get started on the blocking charm.

Nodding eagerly he stood at attention, waiting for her to start her explanation on it. "Unlike Protego, you don't say the spells name in order to cast it -- as you may have noticed. However, like the Protego spell, you need to visualize the spell being absorbed. You need to see it happen, also you need to move your wand in a certain way." Tonks proceeded to show Harry the wand movements in order to cast the spell. After several times he finally got it down, "Never forget the wand movement, also, make sure it is flawless the spell will not work even if you made the smallest mistake, this is why witches and wizards tend to ignore this spell. They can never get past the part where it has to be flawless. Now, get ready"

He did as he was told, and nodded his head to Tonks, signaling that he was ready. He imagined a spell being absorbed by a shield.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew out of his hand and hit the wall as was Harry flown back into the wall. Harry got up slowly and rubbed his back and the back of his head.

"Alright Harry?" Tonks asked. Harry nodded and pain shot through. He got ready again; he imagined the spell being absorbed by the shield more vividly this time. He heard Tonks shout the disarming charm, and yet again he was thrown into the wall. This happened ten more times, before Harry could barely get up without his back popping in agony. Tonks strode over to him, and helped him into his bed.

"Sorry Harry, I guess I should've prepared a healing potion before we started with the shield charms"

"It's alright Tonks, I don't blame you, I blame myself, I should've tried harder." He did feel like crap, he wanted to show Tonks that he could do it and yet he had failed at it.

"Harry, it took me a month to get that charm down, that's not even mentioning perfecting it, don't feel bad. The spell is extremely advanced." Of course that wasn't entirely true, it had taken her three weeks to get the spell down and perfected. Harry merely sighed. So, Tonks merely bent down and kissed him on the cheek, "good night lover boy"

Deciding that Harry would probably more comfortable sleeping, she went to her bed and laid down. Harry could take a lot of abuse that was for damn sure. She was glad that he couldn't take anymore she started to get extremely tired. Sighing as she laid down on her bed, she fell asleep. Harry followed just as quickly, pain in his back becoming long forgotten.

Authors note: Finally!


	6. Ch6

Disclaimer: I won nothing dealing with Harry Potter.

Authors Note: Halfway done.

Ch. 6 Bitter Occlumency 

The pain in Harry's back went away when he woke up, he did notice the way it popped when he got up though. Harry glanced at Tonks' sleeping form and sat down at the kitchen table. He knew Occlumency training was going to be extremely difficult with Snape. Snape was probably going to be very bitter towards Harry; 'some things can't be helped though it is for the greater cause' He was determined to learn Occlumency, his scar never seemed to stop prickling after that mind battle with Voldemort. Voldemort was more than pissed. Not even taking his anger out on his loyal servants seemed to help. Which Voldemort did frequently. Harry knew that if he tried to focus his attention on the connection between him and Voldemort he could read his mind, but the thought of doing that sickened him. He wasn't going to take advantage of it like Voldemort did, his better judgement of course kept nagging him to do so.

He didn't want to look into Voldemort's sick and twisted thoughts. Harry was content to stay as far away from the connection as possible. Harry got up and started to make some breakfast: Toast and Eggs, which seems kind of regular but hell it works. While Harry was in the middle of fixing breakfast, Tonks woke up and sat down at the table, falling back asleep as soon as she sat down. 'Must have burnt a lot more magical energy than I thought she did'. Tonks was drooling in her sleep. After finishing making breakfast Harry, piled half of it on a plate and placed the plate directly under her nose, which woke her up instantaneously. Harry sat down with his food and started to eat.

"So, what're the plans for today? Or at least until eight?" Tonks looked at Harry with groggy eyes. She was working on auto-pilot: sleep, eat, and sleep some more. She tried to speak but only came out all messed up. Harry started to laugh; he hadn't expected Tonks to be this groggy in the morning. She obviously wasn't a morning person.

"Well, first off we're going to do some more Occlumency, to warm you up before Severus arrives. I want to get you to be able to at least throw me off without even having to try; also I'm not going to search through your happy memories either. Severus will no doubt go for your unpleasant memories and I want you to be able to be prepared for it." Harry merely nodded solemnly, he didn't want to go through those memories of his, yet he knew that if Tonks made him go through them, it wouldn't be as horrible.

"Sure, when do we begin?" He could tell Tonks was thinking about this, truthfully he didn't want to begin too soon, he was pretty sure that Tonks knew that as well.

"I think after lunch we will begin, I don't think I can perform legilimency any sooner than that. I don't know why I feel so drained, I've performed the disarming spell more than that, on many occasions. Hell, I've even used spells that are way more draining than that. Rather odd... "

Harry looked at Tonks; she still seemed tired, except you had to scrutinize her face to actually see any give-away of her being tired.

Lunchtime came rather soon for both of them; time seemed to fly when they were talking to each other; loving the other's company immensely. Harry made a simple lunch, ham sandwiches. Harry only ate half-heartedly, he didn't want to have to face those painful memories again, he knew that it was wrong of him to have forgotten about Sirius' death yet that certain calming effect Tonks had over him just pushed it directly out of his mind. Somehow he didn't exactly feel horrible for forgetting about Sirius' death, Harry knew that Sirius wouldn't want him to spend the rest of his life grieving over him.

Still... even with Tonks' ever constant calmness and warmth radiating from her... he didn't feel quite ready to confront those memories, and yet here he was going to have to relive them again. Gloom once again made itself present.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll be with you all the way. Don't be afraid to tell me something and think my opinion will be faltered because of it. If you need a shoulder to cry on don't be afraid too; it's perfectly natural for someone to cry because of a loss -- especially one as great as yours, I won't love you any less." Harry smiled at her; it was as if she could read his mind.

"Thank you Tonks" Tonks smiled back at him.

"Well, looks like we should start your Occlumency lessons, same spots on the bed" Harry nodded, he felt a great deal better now that Tonks had told him that. Harry got up and sat down on his bed where Tonks followed suit, and took out her wand. Harry also took out his wand -- although not really having an idea why. Occlumency is done by the mind rather than by wand. Tonks didn't even bother telling Harry to get ready, as soon as he had taken out his wand she cast legilimency. Harry struggled to keep her out of his mind, knowing what was going to happen as soon as she was able to break down his defenses. He felt his defense slip and break.

Memories of the incident at the Department of Mysteries played in his mind, he watched as he watched helplessly as Lestrange hit Sirius with her spell causing him to go through the veil. He felt the since of loss and anger surge through his veins. He watched as he followed after Lestrange, he again felt the want to make her suffer, to make her pay for what she had done. Before he could cast the spell however he was knocked back to reality.

Grief ran his emotions; he was lying on his back, tears mingled with sweat. Tonks was embracing him, trying to ease his pain, but not even Tonks could stifle the grief that was going through his mind and heart. Unconsciously he embraced her back, his tears never showing signs of stopping. He felt the stab of loss, the familiar splinter of loss that embedded it in his heart. Everything that he had bottled up came out in tears. Tears of pain, rage, and sorrow. He wept for a long time, he cried until he could cry no more. His voice had gone hoarse, and yet sure enough Tonks never moved. She stayed next to him, holding him against herself showing him that she was here.

She was running her hands through his hair which had the uncanny ability to ease him, she kept murmuring comforting words to him, telling him to let it out and that it was ok. Her shoulder was soaked with his tears. He held on to her for dear life, he felt that if he let go of her the whole world would be ripped from his fingers; something horrible would happen and he would lose her as well.

"Thank you Tonks" His voice was terribly hoarse.

"Of course Harry. Like I said before, I'm here if you ever need a shoulder cry on. I love you" Harry smiled, he could never get tired of hearing that from her. "Harry... would you mind if we shifted a little, as much as I love this position, my body is going rather numb"

Laughing he shifted so that he was still holding onto her yet she is a more comfortable position. She lowered her head so that it was resting on his shoulder. Tonks let out a very cat like and a very erotic purr in his ear. Which incidentally sent shivers down his spine. Harry knew they should get back to Occlumency training, but this was incredible. He started to rub his hands up and down her back, loving the warmth and love that was radiating off from her.

"Much better" Tonks said.

"Definitely" his voice had gone husky. Drowsiness started to seep it's way into Harry; he started to drift off into a very good dream. Tonks not far behind.

A clearing of a throat woke both of them up. Tonks' mind was still half way asleep so she couldn't understand what was happening. She glanced at Harry saw that he was looking past her with wide eyes, her brow knitted in concentration. 'What the hell is happening?' She looked out at the window and saw that it was… night... Her eyes grew wide, and she zipped her head around and saw Severus Snape looking at both of them in utter disgust.

"Nymphadora, I thought more of you, not that that was much. I didn't think you would... lower yourself to such standards to sleep with Potter." Snape paused to sigh, "such a disgusting mental image". Tonks scowled at Severus, but didn't say anything, she didn't need to piss him off and make the Occlumency lessons more difficult for Harry. Sighing in defeat, but vowing to get that git back she got up off of Harry -- instantly missing the warmth and comfort, and moved to the kitchen table.

"Come on Potter, I don't have all night." Harry immediately bolted out of bed and stood a few feet away from Severus, wand drawn. Tonks could see the determination etched into his face as Harry got ready for Severus' eventual attack; a small smile started to play across Tonks' face.

"Get ready Potter... Legilimens!" She watched as Harry's face determined face stayed a few more seconds until it went utter horror. Tonks instantly knew Severus was making Harry relive that horrific night. She heard a gasp and saw Harry shiver from relieving the memory for the second time. Harry gave a giant shudder and fell to his knees giving a light moan of agony. Tonks could only hope that Harry had come to terms with everything that happened, or hopefully most of it. Tonks got up and went to her cauldron, intent on making a pepper-up potion, 'he sure as hell is going to need it'.

Three hours later after Snape was finished tormenting Harry with his horrible memories, Snape wiped his brow of sweat and put away his wand, "that was considerably better than last time Potter. I will see you Monday... same time. " With a swish of his cloak Severus was out of the window. Tonks got up and closed in the space between Harry and her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Come on Harry, take some pepper-up potion, then take a shower. It'll help."

Harry barely nodded. Tonks led him over to the potion, helped him take some, got some clothes, and unlocked the door for him. She watched him stumble his way into the bathroom, steam emitting from his ears. 'Well, at least tomorrow's his birthday, it'll definitely help his mood out; hopefully. If not his birthday then my promise to him will definitely help out.'

Twenty minutes later, Harry got out of the shower and flopped down on the bed. Tonks could tell that he was zoned out, he seemed to be sleep walking. Making sure that he won't have any nightmares, Tonks got up and crawled into bed with Harry, pressing herself against his back, and wrapping her arms across his stomach. She could tell that Harry was already half-asleep, he barely even stirred when she had pressed herself against him.

Harry's dreams were plagued by the happenings at the Department of Mysteries, however the things happened differently. The only person who came to Harry's and his friends rescue was Sirius. He watched helplessly has the death-eaters overpowered his godfather. When they had gotten done killing him, they rounded on Harry and his friends, placing the Cruciatus curse on each them, making sure that Harry was last. The curse was lifted off of Harry, but Harry continued to hear his friend's screams of pain, he watched as Voldemort walked toward him, laughed, and performed the killing curse on each of his friends, making sure that Harry watched everyone of their deaths.

Voldemort reached Harry and smiled, "A message for you Potter. Give up yourself to me and your friends will be spared" He raised his wand and started saying the killing curse.

Before the curse could hit him, Harry woke with a start. He was sweating profusely and breathing hard from the nightmare. Something was stirring next to him, which he realized that something was holding him. Harry reached across the bed, took his glasses off of the night table, and put them on. He saw what was holding him -- a pair of arms, arms that were pulling him toward a body that was warm and comforting. It was still dark so Harry edged closer to Tonks and fell back asleep. This time, to warm peaceful dreams.

Harry awoke to the sound of clinking dishes, his glasses had been moved off of his face and back onto the night table again. He leaned over and retrieved them.

"Mornin' birthday boy" Harry looked over to see Tonks leaning across the bed, looking at him. Today she opted with brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She had a black shirt on her that didn't quite cling to her like a second skin, but was nearly tight enough; blue muggle pants that showed off her ass quite well.

"Morning Tonks" Harry got up and stretched. He had totally forgotten that today was his birthday. He scanned the room and saw plenty of presents that were on the table; he could smell a cake in the oven. He walked over to the table and sat down, glancing at the presents.

"You know, when it's your birthday, and there's presents that usually means that you can open them up... " Harry looked at Tonks with a mock scowl on his face. She just snickered and sat down across from him. He grabbed one that was nearest to him, which was from Ron and Hermoine. He ripped through the wrapping and opened the box that contained a book called _Complex Defense against the Dark Arts spells and how to perform them. _It was a thick book, which wasn't surprising in the least. Laughing slightly, Harry pushed the book aside, promising himself to read it later on. Harry reached over and grabbed another package, which was from Hagrid. A huge box of Bertie Blotts every flavor beans was inside the package. Harry moved that over to the book and grabbed a package that was from Moody. Not expecting this Harry opened the package faster than the last two.

Inside was a shrunken foe glass that when put back to its original size was a full-body glass.

"Damn Mad-eye, should've expected something like this from him," Tonks said. "There's a difference between cautious and just plain insane." Even though Harry liked the foe glass -- in a creepy way. Tonks' comment still made him howl with laughter. Looking at the foe glass he saw hundreds of dark figures in it. Luckily none of them were visible yet. Harry handed the foe glass to Tonks -- who enlarged it and with a flick of her wand set it against the wall. Harry reached across and got a rather small present from Lupin. Inside there was a golden snitch, and a note.

'Dear Harry,

Your father used to always have a golden snitch with him, he had the annoying habit of releasing it and catching it, this is the same snitch. It was found among the rubble of your parent's house. I thought you would like to have it.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin'

Harry smiled at this; he pulled out the snitch and held it in his hand as it tried to escape. He placed the snitch back into the box and closed it. Harry got to his last present that was from Tonks. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. He opened it up and pulled out an Odgen's Fire Whiskey. As soon as he saw the bottle he looked questionably at Tonks, clearly not expecting a present like that.

"Don't look at me like that, fire whiskey helps out a lot out when you need to settle your nerves. Mainly it's a just in case I'm not here, to help calm you done. Hell it works for me, especially after a difficult night at the Ministry or doing something for the Order. It's not addictive, plus I trust your judgement" Harry had to smile, it was a very thoughtful gift.

"Thanks Tonks, I'm sure it'll come in handy" He didn't want to think about Tonks not being here with him, it was so completely soothing with her. 'You're just being selfish, you can't wish for her to be with you all of the time'.

"Alright birth-day boy, time for your cake." With a flick of her wand the lights went out, and the cake came out of the oven, candles already alit. "Make a wish!" Smiling Harry thought of a wish, and blew out all of the candles. Tonks flicked her wand once again and the lights flicked back on.

Harry's birthday party went very well, for the rest of the day they both talked about the spells in the book that Hermoine and Ron sent him. Deciding which spells Harry should learn and which ones wouldn't really be much help. In about ten minutes they both had eaten Harry's birthday cake.

Tonks couldn't wait for night, when she could give Harry his second present from her.

Authors Note: Wheeee!


	7. Ch7

Authors Note: This chapter is mainly for you to get the idea that they had sex earlier. Since I cannot post that or anything. It's kind of pointless and I thought of deleting it but… might as well keep it.

**Ch.7 The Morning after Harry's second birthday present.**

Harry woke up late in the morning. If you could call it the morning; glancing at the alarm clock by the bed it showed that it was 2 P.M. Smiling when he remembered why he was waking up so late he rested his head back onto the pillow. Tonks was aroused from sleep when Harry had shifted to look at the clock. She was wearing one of the biggest smiles Harry had ever seen and he was pretty sure that he was wearing one that's exactly (if not bigger) the same.  
Harry wrapped his arms around her neck and brought her up to have a very, very smashing after-sex kiss. Everything felt right, every aspect of his life now felt complete and completely wonderful. Well, that is besides Sirius' unfortunate death, but now with the effects of last night making him completely happy he felt that he could accept his death now.  
"You know Tonks" Harry said, "this has got to be my best birthday that I've ever had" By looking into Tonks' eyes, Harry could tell that she was feeling the same thing that he was feeling: perfection.  
"That had to be the best sex I've ever had in my whole life" Tonks said, "course I don't really think I can stand for about two days, but I think I can deal with that."  
Harry chuckled at her statement, "to think, I was going for four days," he said. Which made Tonks burst out laughing. After that they both lapsed into silence, having the same two thoughts running through their mind. The greatest sex they ever had (in Harry's case the only shag), and when they were gonna do it again. As we all know, good things must come to an end. Which it abruptly did by Harry's growling stomach; followed closely by Tonks. Both chuckling; Tonks moved to let Harry get up and start making some food.  
Although they had already had sex, and knew each other's bodies quite intimately, Harry felt the driving need to put his clothes on -- which wasn't easy. His boxers had found their way on top of the kitchen counter, shorts on a chair, and his shirt had somehow ended up under his bed. Rummaging through the fridge for something quick, easy, and filling his eyes fell upon some breakfast food.  
"Eggs, toast, and sausage alright?" Tonks who had fell in a daze watching him move around (mostly his ass) was caught off-guard by the question.  
"Huh? Oh! Yeah sure, works for me, scrambled eggs." She replied. Chuckling slightly on the look on her face, Harry set about making the food. After finishing the food, Harry brought Tonks' plate to her; went off to get his plate, and sat down right beside her. As both of them were extremely hungry Harry had made a bit more food than either of them would've normally eaten.  
"Well, I finally understand what you mean by not doing anything today. Which is a relief, I don't really want to get rid of this amazing feeling by working." Harry said.  
"Good thing I think ahead... which is pretty rare for me to do" Tonks said. Laughing, Harry got both of their plates, muttered scrougify, and put the plates away; doing the same thing with the utensils.  
"That was delicious," Tonks said, gingerly getting on her feet. Smiling, Harry watched as she got up shakily, and ungracefully walked to the kitchen. She stumbled into Harry, then making sure that she was stable, she walked to the table and sat down. Shooting a playful glare at Harry.  
"Accio cauldron and ingredients!" Tonks yelled. Her cauldron busted out of her trunk, closely followed by the ingredients. Harry sat down across from her and arched his eyebrow, in an inquisitive way.  
"Pain Reliever, I really don't want to have to limp around all day," She said. Which caused Harry to laugh. "You're supposed to be sympathetic, not laughing at me!" Tonks mock scolded, making Harry laugh a little harder. Cracking a grin herself, Tonks started on her potion.

Authors Note: 5 more chapters!


	8. Ch8

Disclaimer: HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE. Its J.K. Rowling's.

Authors Note: More eventful chapter, hehe.

Ch.8 Moving 

After Tonks had finished her potion and was able to walk (though she was still a tiny bit sore) they had begun a new training session. Harry learned the new shield charm and was working on the Disillusment charm. The Disillusment charm was proving to be harder to learn than the shield charm. So far the only thing that Harry was able to change was his small toe. Tonks called a break and they sat down on the bed. Harry was brooding about not being able to perform the charm. Tonks was trying to think of ways to cheer Harry up. Whenever the idea popped into her head, she could've hit herself for being so dense. Smiling cat-like, she inched as closest to Harry as possible, and let her left hand fall lightly onto his inner thigh. Harry didn't even fidget. Her smile increasing Tonks got up, moved right in front of Harry, and started kissing him full on the lips. Harry, who didn't see Tonks move, was caught by surprise and it took a few minutes to figure out what was happening. Realizing what was happening, Harry pushed into the kiss with equal force, wrapped his arms around Tonks, and pulled her on top of him. Giggling Tonks continued the kiss, unconsciously gyrated her hips, giving pleasant feelings to Harry's groin, which immediately stood up at attention.

Before things could escalate any further though, a small but loud pop sounded in the kitchen part of the room, which made both Harry and Tonks jump. Thinking that it was a member of the Order they both looked at it each other with the same look, "we are so dead". Then they warily looked toward the sound, where Fawkes was standing patiently with a letter tied to its leg. Both Harry and Tonks let out a sigh of relief whenever they saw the bird. Tonks very reluctantly got off of Harry and went to see what Fawkes had tied to his leg. Expecting the bird to leave whenever she got the note off of the leg, Tonks was surprised whenever the Phoenix didn't apparate out. Thinking that the note must be very urgent if Dumbledore had sent his bird and told him to stay for a reply Tonks ripped off the envelope and read the parchment.

"Dear Harry and Tonks,

Harry must go to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, immediately. The will of Sirius Black must be read to him. I must be present, Harry's guardians, and of course, Harry. A goblin official will be conducting the process, so that it will all be legal. I will take care of Harry's guardians. You are welcome to join Harry in the will reading if Harry wishes it so. I realize that Harry would probably not like to see me this soon again, but this must be done. He is to be here in an hour at the latest. Pack well, he will be spending the rest of his summer here as well. I am sure that he will be delighted to see his friends once again. I will be there shortly to pick both you and Harry and his guardian's up.

Hoping you're well,

Albus Dumbledore"

Taking her eyes off of the parchment Tonks looked at Harry; whom was staring at the phoenix with a slightly grumpy look and his arms crossed. He was glancing at Tonks and Fawkes with hungry glint in his eye. Slightly confused Tonks unconsciously looked down, saw the bulge in his pants and remembered what they were doing earlier. Comprehension dawned on her. Not wanting to let this perfect opportunity go to waste, but realizing that they needed to pack, she walked over to him and gave him a deep kiss.

"We need to pack, you are going to the Grimmwauld place to read Sirius' will. After that is all done, and we are alone, I promise that we will finish what I started... with a little something extra." She finished by giving his groin a light squeeze.

Writing a response to Dumbledore on the backside of the parchment, she tied it to the bird, which immediately left the room with a small popping sound.

"Now let me try this pack this thing one more time. Pack!" She cried. Some of Harry's stuff flew into the trunk haphazardly. The trunk closed and locked itself automatically. "Well... it was a little better... ". Chuckling Harry went over to Hedwig's cage and used the scrougify charm to clean it out.

Harry's mood had been slightly killed whenever Tonks had said, "Sirius' will". But the thought of the "little extra" Tonks had said kept popping into his mind and kept his spirits up. Stopping suddenly in mid-step to carrying his cage Harry asked, "Wait, how are we getting to Grimmwauld place?"

Looking up at Harry from the trunk Tonks said, "Oh well, Apparating I guess, all Dumbledore said was, 'pick you up' so I'm not really sure". Getting up from kneeling over the trunk after checking to make sure that her spell had actually gotten everything that was needed, she started to walk toward the bed, knocked her shin on the trunk and let out a groan of pain.

"DAMN! That... hurt!" while she was rubbing her leg, Harry sat down next to her and asked another question, "when is he coming?"

"All he said was that he was coming soon." Tonks said.

Harry was about to ask another question whenever a louder pop than last time emanated from the middle of the room. Albus Dumbledore had arrived, smiling kindly at them both.

"Are you both ready?" Both Harry and Tonks said yes at the same time, which made Dumbledore's eyes twinkle. "Very well, let me get your Aunt and Uncle and we shall be ready to go."

Albus strode to the door, waved his wand at it, which took off all the spells placed on it, and walked out of the door. Being careful to close it after him. Harry looked back at Tonks wide-eyed.

"My Aunt and Uncle? What does he need them for?"

Tonks hit her head with her hand and said, "Damn, forgot to tell you about that too. They are needed for the signing of the will. They will be entitled to nothing of course, just because they signed it. But they are still needed." Right after Tonks had said this a strangled yell that sounded strangely like a Rhino being wounded was made from below them. Then came Uncle Vernon's distinct voice, which was amazingly clear even from up here.

"I REFUSE TO GO TO SOME SIGNING FOR THAT BOY! THERE IS NO NEED FOR US THERE, ESPECIALLY WITH YOUR KIND! SO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Petunia's voice, though very soft then came up

"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS THE PRIME MINISTER SUMMONING ME TO SOME RUDDY WILL SIGNING FOR THAT BOY! MUCH LESS SOME HEADMASTER OF THEIR KIND!"

Dumbledore's voice came, as calm as ever as though this one of the most natural conversations as ever. Though Harry and Tonks could not hear what he was saying. It seemed that whatever he had said -- or done -- had worked. Vernon's voice was normal, and a few seconds later Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs. A moment later, the door opened and in came Dumbledore, followed by (though at a distance) Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia (who was so close to Vernon's back that she seemed to be a part of him) and also curiously Dudely was behind Aunt Petunia. Who was bigger than both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Dumbledore spoke quite calmly "we are now ready to go".


	9. Ch9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. I do not own anything affiliated with Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. Lucky her.

Authors Note: Looking so much better!

Ch.9 The Reading of the Will 

Dumbledore produced a crumpled piece of paper that looked like it belonged in a trash. Dumbledore looked directly at Harry as if to emphasize a point.

"This portkey is going to activate in a minute. So if you all will put a finger on it, we will be ready to go. It will not take us directly to Grimmwauld, but it will take us in the front of it, so I ask you not to dawdle whenever we arrive"

Harry looked at the paper uneasily. Preferring floo travel to port key's any day. Still, he placed his index finger on top of it, and scrunched up against Tonks, to give the Dursleys more room. Tonks placed her finger on top of it, and scrunched up against Harry as well. Dumbledore followed suit. Except for the fact that he didn't need to put his finger on it, as it was he who was holding it. Vernon looked at the three as if they were mad. Timidly however, he placed his finger on top of the paper, expecting it to blow up. Whenever he made contact, he was slightly reassured whenever the paper felt exactly like it should. Like paper. Petunia looked at Vernon, then at the paper and put her finger on it. Dudley however would have none of this. He tried to back away, but Vernon grabbed his collar and shoved him back, (which was rather difficulty due to Dudley's weight).

"Go on son." Vernon said slightly menacing, not fully capable of being angry toward his own son. Dudely gave a timid look to his father and an anguished look at the paper and put his finger on it. Tonks and Harry were trying their hardest not to laugh or smile. In a second the portkey activated. Dudely let out a strangled cry of surprise whenever he felt the curious sensation that portkey's project. In a second they were outside of Grimmwauld. Dudely was whimpering and looking around with wide and fearful eyes. Vernon was looking... quite odd. He looked like he was trying to force down a look of amazement, with a look of grumping. Petunia looked quite... normal. Although she did look slightly shaken. Dumbledore slipped his hand into what looked like a hidden pocket and drew out a piece of paper; he gave it to Vernon and said, "Please read it and give it to your wife. Do not read it aloud, do not say anything of its contents aloud."

Vernon narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore but none-the-less read the paper and gave it to Petunia. Vernon looked up at the houses. Harry saw him look at 11 and then 13, Harry grinned whenever he saw Vernon's eyes grow wide in astonishment and make small unidentifiable noises. Apparently, Number 12 Grimmwauld place just made itself known to Vernon. Petunia had joined Vernon watching Grimmwauld place appear. Dudely hadn't even looked at the paper yet that he held in his hand. He was watching his parents with a look of fright. Dumbledore took a step toward Dudley and muttered as quietly as possible, "please read it". Dudely jumped up at hearing Dumbledore so close and looked at the paper. Giving Dumbledore terrified glances as he read it. When Dudely finished reading it, Dumbledore took the paper away from him, and lit it on fire much as Mad-eye had done.

"Now, if you will please follow me" Dumbledore said, leading the way into Grimmwauld place, with Tonks and Harry right behind him, side-by-side. Dudley was in front of his parents; Vernon had one hand on Dudley's shoulder apparently guiding him. Petunia was walking beside Vernon, though she looked frightened. Dumbledore opened the door, and stepped aside to let the others in. "If you all will stand right there please". Dumbledore closed the door behind them, and the many locks engaged themselves.

Talking in a normal voice Dumbledore told them, "Tonks, if Harry wishes it so, you may join him. If he does not... I will have to ask you to wait here." Tonks looked at Harry, who had gone slightly pale. Harry opened his mouth to speak but his voice got caught in his throat. Failing to get his voice working Harry just nodded. "You want Tonks to join you?" Again Harry nodded. "Very well"

The way Harry had suddenly started looking before she had come to take care of him scared Tonks slightly. She knew it would be hard for him to participate in Sirius's will reading... but she had deluded herself into believing that she could've healed him so entirely much that it wouldn't effect him this badly. 'Definitely going to have to try harder' Tonks thought to herself. She wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulders and automatically he wrapped an arm around her waist. Yet, he wouldn't take his eyes off the kitchen door. With Dumbledore leading the way he led them into the kitchen, and shut the door behind him.

"Please take a seat" Dumbledore gestured toward the chairs around a table. At the far end sat two goblins. One was sitting, and the other was standing, looking like a bodyguard. The one sitting Tonks recognized as Griphook, the one standing however she did not recognize. Vernon had stopped in his tracks whenever he had spotted the goblin. He was staring at in wide-eyed terror; Petunia and Dudely were not far behind him at looking very frightened.

Griphook looked up whenever he heard them enter the kitchen, he smiled his wicked smile, "Ah... Mr. Potter... it has been a long time. As I'm sure you know, I am here to read the will of you late Godfather. We will begin as soon as you all take a seat. Normally the will reading only takes place with you and your... guardians. However, because of certain circumstances that revolve around you, Headmaster Dumbledore is invited as well"

Harry's facial color had gone snow white. Tonks did not think that Harry was able to bring himself to respond to the goblin. Tonks took her hand into his and squeezed it gently, but firm enough to remind him that she was with him. He managed to look at her, and some of his color returned. He gave her a small smile and looked back at the goblin. Everyone sat down.

Griphook took out a frayed scroll, looked up, and unrolled the scroll. He began reading it at once.

"I, Sirius Black, have written this will in my likely but unfortunate death. First I would like to apologize to Harry for not being there for him whenever I should have. James and Lily would have been very proud of Harry, and how he has turned out, as I was. Enclosed in this will I give all of my inheritance to Harry, including all of my belongings. It may not be much, but if I could, I would give him so much more. The house, Number 12 Grimmwauld place is his as well. My account and Harry's will be merged whenever this will is signed.

Signed,

Sirius Black"

Griphook looked up, after reading the will. He looked at Harry for a couple of minutes then spoke, "First I will need Mr. Potter's guardians to sign the will. Then, I will need Mr. Potter's signature after them. Mr. Blacks last will and testament will become official and everything that is Mr. Blacks will be Mr. Potter's. If you will kindly sign your name on the designated area"

Griphook passed the paper over to the Dursleys. The goblin that was next to Griphook pulled out an ink bottle, a quill and placed it right next to the parchment. Vernon had managed to regain some control over himself, to pick up the quill -- though he looked at it oddly for a moment -- dip it in the ink and sign his name (somewhat difficulty). He passed the inkbottle, parchment, and the quill to Petunia. Who followed what Vernon did. She passed it to Harry without really looking at him. His hand shook as he dipped the quill into the ink and got prepared to sign the parchment. His signature was somewhat mangled from how much his hand shook, but it was presentable enough. The goblin standing took the quill, ink bottle, and parchment somewhat forcibly from Harry and put all three in his pocket (closing the bottle before actually pocketing it).

Harry let out a rather big sigh and kept his eyes down. Tonks wanted to do something to cheer him up, but decided this wasn't the best times to do it. Besides, nothing she could do or say would make him get over his loss. There will always be that loneliness in his heart, which she could try but not completely cover with her love toward him. Also, she knew that sometimes you had face things on your on. Contrary to what a lot of people want to believe there are people out there that need to get through things on their own without the help of the one they love or their significant other.

Dumbledore got up and spoke softly but firmly, "The will is signed. This is where Griphook, Tacrean, your aunt, uncle and I take our leave. Molly will be in here shortly Harry. She has not been informed of your... infatuation with Tonks. So... I would recommend you tread lightly and devise a safe way to tell her." Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled as they usually did. With that said and done the five left, letting Harry and Tonks to sit together.

Authors Note: So much more better…


	10. Ch10

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter.

Authors Note: 1 more chapter! Finally!

Ch.10 Friends and True Family 

Harry sighed as the others left. He was dreading the encounter with Mrs. Weasely. Of course, dreading wasn't really a strong enough word. He was terrified of the inevitable encounter with Mrs. Weasely. As if reading his thoughts, two things happened: Tonks reached across and grabbed his hand reassuringly, and he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Any minute Mrs. Weasely would pop in. Harry gave Tonks' hand a gentle squeeze and dropped it. As soon as he did Mrs. Weasely came barging in, with a huge smile on her face at seeing Harry. Harry smiled back at her and got up to accept and give back a huge hug.

"Oh Harry" she said, her voice slightly muffled. He was taller than she was now. She stood back and smiled at him, looking at him from head-to-toe. "You're looking more and more like your father with each passing year." Mrs. Weasely looked at Tonks and smiled a huge smile at her; "You did very well on sticking some meat in him dear. He looks like a healthy teenager from where I'm standing" Tonks beamed at her and couldn't help but think, 'Healthy teenager isn't a good enough term . . . ' Tonks and Harry's eyes met, and both of them had to look away as a small blush came upon their faces.

Mrs. Weasley meanwhile began working on making lunch, "Ron and Hermoine are in the room you were in last year. They are itching to talk to you" Harry started off to the room. Tonks began to get up to follow him when Mrs. Weasely turned around and asked her, "Tonks can you please help me out? I have a lot to do.. and I would appreciate it greatly if I could have some help" Tonks put on her best smile and gave a giant nod, "Sure Molly!"

Harry had entered the room and saw something that shocked him and made him snicker as well. Hermoine and Ron were right on a bed sharing a kiss. They hadn't been aware of him entering until he slammed the door. They both broke apart with staggering force. Hermoine blushed a deep scarlet color as Ron's ears were pink. Harry was smiling evilly, "With a kiss like that, It's a good thing I entered the room, someone might've thought you two were trying to shove each of your tongued down one another's throat." Both Ron and Hermoine's blush went deeper. Harry broke up laughing at this. "It's good to see you too mate" Ron managed to say after he broke into a grin as well. Hermoine eventually worked up the nerve to give him a hug. "It's good to see you again Harry."

"So Ron, enlighten me, what has Hermoine eaten in the last month?" This brought some laughs from both Harry and Ron. Hermoine however blushed and rolled her eyes at the same-time. "Seriously though, what have you two been up to lately? Besides snogging that is"

Ron grinned, "Getting more action than you Harry. Though, I'd have to say, pretty much nothing else. Just finishing the homework together.. and trying to keep away from prying eyes."

"Touché' Ron. 'Though I really doubt that you two are getting more action than I am" Ron chuckled, and all the while Hermoine was going redder and redder by the second.

"Alright! That is quite enough!" She broke in before anymore jokes could be cracked. Ron and Harry laughed hard together. Hermoine gave Ron a scolding look that shut Ron right up. "I'm sorry Hermoine" Harry snickered.

Hermoine turned around and gave him a strong scolding look, "I'm glad to see you are alright Harry" She said with a snappish tone of voice.

Harry smiled and gave her a hug, "Its nice to see you again too Hermoine" Hermoine gave in and hugged him back.

Tonks entered the room and saw all three of the kids talking away, telling of their summer.

"Well, its good to see the gang is back together" She announced with a warm smile of them all, especially for Harry. Tonks sat down as close to Harry as she could, and although she hadn't been part of their group for as long as they had, they accepted her and treated her like she had been from the very beginning.

Harry got into a little bit of detail about him and Tonks, but not too much. Ron and Hermoine both gave their individual blushes at the idea of them two making love but accepted it with good grace. Tonks couldn't help but smile a huge smile as she talked to them three, feeling included and wanted, a feeling she hadn't got in a long time. Besides a few other times but those were… a little bit different.

Mrs. Weasley came in a couple of times to check on them and tell them that dinner was about to get ready. That they were going to have a few of the Order members over for dinner. Dumbledore was included among them amazingly enough. Tonks put a reassuring hand over Harry's when Mrs. Weasley left, automatically knowing how he was going to get sad about Sirius again. Harry smiled gratefully at her. Ron and Hermoine caught nothing of it. Which Tonks was a little grateful for, she was sure Harry wasn't fully ready to let his friends know of how he had took Sirius's death and everything along those lines.

Dinner was ready and everyone sat around the table. As soon as everyone was seated Dumbledore sat up with a grave expression on his face, he looked at Harry grimly and then looked at everyone with his sober expression, "Everyone I have important news."

Authors Note: Wow, I actually did good on this one the first time, hah.


	11. Ch11

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, and everything else affiliated with it.

Authors note: Finally!

**Ch.11: Information, Seduction, and… Voldemort.**

Harry was getting anxious by Dumbledore's mood. He had stood up with the gravest expression Harry had ever seen. Harry was unconsciously gripping Tonks' hand with all of his strength. Tonks looked a little nervous too, although she didn't seem it. Harry had learned that beneath the surface of this bumbling person that he loved with all of his heart lay a lot more complicated personality. Harry didn't know if her bumbling exterior was a mask or just her actual outward appearance; he guessed that it was a little bit of both. When he had seen her in the room where Sirius had been… killed… she had been the picture of strength and absolute grace. He knew that she sometimes hid her emotions. Looking back on it, before him and Tonks had ever done anything he could see worry in her eyes that she had tried to mask. He knew he saw other things of course, things that neither of them knew or had ever wanted to admit to themselves.

Dumbledore must have been making her really anxious if Tonks had forgotten to cover herself with her mask. For some reason Dumbledore wasn't saying anything, he had stood up there and had said nothing. Surely the great Dumbledore could never be hesitant?

"The first of my news pertains to Ron, Hermoine and Harry. This news concerns professor Snape as well. I feel that… because of recent happenings these three students deserve to know this piece of knowledge while no one else at Hogwarts will find out until the first day." Dumbledore sighed and gave Harry a very brief sorrowful glance, "Snape will be the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor as well as Potions teacher." Harry's whole body went numb with this knowledge, outrage and remorse came up just as fast. Tonks' hand immediately gripped his hand harder, bringing him back to reality. He squeezed her hand back as a thanks. Dumbledore wasn't finished yet.

"Why this is, is because—"

Ron stood up and yelled at Dumbeldore, obviously forgetting in his rage that he was talking to, "How could you do that! We've already had enough trouble from Snape in our potions class! Now you're going to make us go through two classes! This is insane! This is absolutely completely rubbish!"

Mrs. Weasley had overcome her shock from her son's outburst and puffed up indignantly

"RONALD WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK UP TO DUMBLEDORE THAT WAY! JUST WAIT RONALD TILL I GET I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"Calm yourself Molly, I do not blame young Mr. Weasley here." Dumbledore smiled. "As I was saying, the reason why Snape has taken over both jobs is because I cannot find a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I had thought about using a member in the order but realized that everyone has too many important jobs to complete, including Tonks. How Snape will be able to do both jobs is that he will be using a Time Turner similar to the one that Hermoine had used in her third year. Now, on to a little better news. Because professor Snape will no doubt be fatigued from both of his classes he cannot continue Harry's Occlumency training. I realize that Tonks has been helping Harry with his training and that he had surpassed her. I will continue his teaching and teach him some other useful tricks that might help him out.

There will be two sessions every week, one on Monday and the other on Thursday. But, to allow students from… added frustrations Tonks will be an assistant teacher. Whenever she is not on duty as an Auror or on official business of the Order, she will be teaching at Hogwarts. That concludes the news concerning Hogwarts and these three students. The rest of the news is for the Order's ears only, which will meet after dinner. Discussions pertaining to the dinner will be answered after dinner." Dumbledore smiled and the whole mood of the room seemed to change with his smile, going from tense and alert to relax.

Harry and Ron connected eyes in disbelief, clearly thinking the same thought. Their 6th year is going to be Hell! That thought could go no further however as Mrs. Weasley's wonderful food made its way to the table and the feast began.

Later as everyone's stomachs were full, the dishes cleaned and put away Dumbledore stood once more.

"That was excellent food Molly. I dare say, it fills me even more than the feast at Hogwarts." Dumbledore's eyes connected with Harry's, "I do need to speak privately with Harry, so, if you will please excuse us…" Dumbledore flicked his wand and suddenly in a flash the dishes started to clean themselves and putting themselves away and the table began cleaning itself, "Please follow me Harry."

Harry, extremely anxious as to what Dumbledore might want got up hesitantly and followed him. Dumbledore led Harry into a room Harry had only been inside once before. Dumbledore gestured for Harry to sit in one of the chairs in the room that looked like it didn't have some benevolent purpose. Harry sat down cautiously on it and when sure it wasn't going to attack him, relaxed very little.

Dumbledore pulled up a chair in front of Harry and sat down in front of him.

Dumbledore steepled his fingers and looked at Harry, whom felt that familiar feeling that Dumbledore, was weighing him.

"Harry, I need to know if you had been having any visions involving Voldemort. I had thought about asking Tonks on informing me if she saw you were having these visions… but I had made one too many mistakes as an old fool. So, I decided to wait and ask you. However, it is to up-most importance that you tell me the truth, have you seen any visions of Voldemort?"

Harry shook his head, "No. I had nightmares in the beginning, but because of Tonks I haven't had any nightmares lately. Plus, because of Tonks teaching me Occlumency I have had no problems blocking anything."

Dumbledore continued looking at him and a twinkle in his eyes became known. A small smile played on his lips as he stood up, "Very good Harry. Be sure to let Tonks know if something does happen involving a vision of some-sort, she will know how to contact me." Dumbledore gave Harry a final glance and left the room.

Tonks had no idea what had transpired between Harry and Dumbledore. Curiosity had told her to try to find out, Order training had told her to leave them be. Love had told her that she'll find out from Harry, even if she had to do some… fun detective work to get it from him incase he wants to be resistant.

She had gone up to her room and sat down on the bed thinking, she wanted to do something to startle Harry. She was getting in a mood and it only kept increasing every time she had begun thinking of the first time they had made love. She shivered at the thought, how she longed for it again. Of course, with Molly and everyone else in the house, she knew it would be impossible. Still, it would be fun to tease him.

Using her wand she placed a charm on the door to open only for Harry. Anyone else would have to knock and have to get her permission before they were allowed in. Tonks went into her wardrobe, and using her wand once again she performed another charm. A very skimpy gown suddenly appeared. Chameleon charms came in handy.

She changed into it, looked into the mirror and smiled. It fitted her figure almost perfectly. She knew Harry had told her he liked it best whenever she was herself, but there was always time for play. She screwed up her face tight and made her hips grow a little larger, giving her an hourglass body. Then she screwed up her eyes once again. Giving her breasts a generous swelling adding another cup. No underwear underneath, seductive pose, alluring gown, and perfect body; everything was set, all she needed now was her lover.

Tonks did not have to wait long for Harry to enter the room. She saw his face before he saw her. He looked like he was in deep thought, but whatever thought must have been destroyed, because he looked up and saw her and his jaw dropped.

Tonks smiled and thought to herself, _'Perfect'. _Harry ran his eyes all over her. Tonks gave a small twirl to allow him to see everything. When she had fully turned around, she noticed that Harry's eyes had bulged a great deal. She purred and walked up to him.

Tonks gave him a soft kiss and whispered into his ear, "Hello lover-boy. I missed you"

Hours later, after the most magnificent time of Harry's life, Harry was falling asleep with the pink-haired beauty next to him. Their clothes were strewn about, some of Tonks' garments were ripped and dangling from random areas and the lovers had huge smiles on their faces. Tonks had fallen asleep ten minutes after their… fun. She had complained for the first eight minutes about needing to make a pain-relieving potion. She had dropped off two minutes later when exhaustion had overcome both the pains between her legs and the enormous pleasure she was still feeling. Harry had begun to feel sleep talk hold of him and drag him down.

Voldemort stood in front of him, smiling his malicious smile. Harry had no idea what happened one second he was with Tonks now he was facing Voldemort, with wand at the ready and a wizard's cloak on. Voldemort had a lazy and relaxed posture.

"Hello Harry. Do you like how I had my agent put you to sleep without you remembering to use Occlumency?" Voldemort laughed evilly.

Harry shook his head, "Tonks? She is not your agent. You were just waiting for this, hoping for a time where I let down my guard."

Voldemort laughed benevolently, "The foolish young and their foolish beliefs in love." He spat the last word out, as if it was the worst insult ever conceived.

"Your ways don't work with me any-longer Voldemort, I learned my lesson in the Department of Mysteries." Harry paced, smiling himself. Outside he appeared as cold and calculating as Voldemort; on the inside he was writhing with fear, his insides were mush. "You should have left me as that innocent boy… now, you have no child to prey on. You may have terrorized the Wizarding world, but you don't terrify me. I have faced you six different times! You cannot kill me Voldemort!" Harry stopped pacing and stared directly into Voldemort's snake-like eyes, grinning like a madman, "I fear you no longer."

Voldemort laughed. Harry had not expected this. His grin slipped a little, before he realized it was just a ploy.

"Very good Potter… it is a shame you are a fool to have joined the mudbloods and that fool Dumbledore. Your feeble taunts do not work on Lord Voldemort." Voldemort leaned close and smiled, "Word of the wise, I wouldn't trust anybody. You don't know who I have under my grips, your precious… Tonks may be under Imperio curse. Or somebody close may be, never trust anybody. I will see you soon, boy." Voldemort laughed once again. Where Voldemort and Harry stood the area suddenly started becoming increasingly black and dim, "Lestrange sends her love, Potter."

The World around them faded out. Voldemort sat in his cold dark chamber smiling evilly. Oh yes, he will see Potter very soon. His next plan will not fail. A cloaked figure came in and bowed deeply, "My Lord, everything is set. The Potter boy will be begging for mercy from you before the end of the week."

Voldemort laughed evilly.

"Very good Weasley."

Authors ending note: BWAHAHAHAHA. Which Weasley is it! 9 to choose from (if you include the parents its 9) Start guessing, because you will have to wait for the chapter after this one to find out! I dearly love twists.

For everyone who wishes to contact me about this story. MSG ME!

Msg me on AIM: ChaoticReverence

Yahoo: fenix reincarnated yahoo . com (without the spaces, except after fenix there is an underscore, so without a space, put a underscore, then type reincarnated without a space after the underscore. and the "at" symbol, the little a circle thing, before yahoo and after reincarnated)

MSN: darkdaysareahead hotmail . com (without the spaces and the "at" symbol, before hotmail and after ahead)


	12. Ch12

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. I make no claim on Rowling's work.

Author's Note: It has been a while. Nearly two years (not counting the update). I thank all of you from the deepest of my heart for waiting patiently. I was disheartened by the 6th book, I have gotten over that and I will now try to finish this.

**Ch. 12 Betrayal**

Harry woke with a start. He jumped off of the bed and stared wildly around. Tonks was deeply asleep and didn't even stir. Harry's heart was pumping madly; he had his wand at the ready. He scanned the darkness around him, looking for an offender. His senses came back to him as he had realized that it had been a dream. His heart began to slow; he lowered his wand, but kept his eyes wary. Harry could not tell what it was, but something was causing his skin to prickle. Then sluggishly, the nightmare came back in startling clarity. Someone had betrayed him. Someone close. He looked at Tonks' sleeping form. She wore a smile even in sleep. Could it be her? No. He shook his head in defiance. He knew it was not Tonks. She meant everything to him. He did not know how he could tell, but a force was telling him that it was not her.

He sighed and relaxed his body. He didn't remember how he had gotten his wand. He never let it go far from him. However, it was hard to keep track of a wand whenever h had a pink-haired beauty giving him such bliss that he had never felt before. His heart plummeted as he realized that all of what Voldemort had told him. This could not be. He trusted everyone in this house.

Something was going to happen. Soon. His scar was hurting mildly, yet Harry could not tell what was causing it. He felt nothing from Voldemort. He walked over, pulled briefs and pants on then sat down, his back against the wall. He was afraid. Fear was enveloping him like a cocoon, smothering him. Voldemort. It always came back to him! Harry stood, put on a shirt then left the room. He walked down to the kitchen, grabbed a butter beer, took a giant gulp and sat down thinking.

Ron walked into the room and spotted him.

"Hello mate. What are you doing up?" Ron said.

Harry shrugged, "bad dream, woke up and didn't want to go back to sleep. What about yourself?"

Ron took a butter beer as well and sat across from Harry after taking a sip.

"Couldn't fall asleep" Ron said.

They sat in sleep, and then Harry said what was bothering him quietly.

"Someone drugged me Ron. Someone close. Someone here. It had destroyed my mental block and Voldemort visited me again. I feel something is going to happen soon. Something horrible."

Ron's face was horror-struck. He was wiping some butter beer from the front of his robes from his wince distractedly, yet he was staring at Harry.

"Are you sure Harry? Maybe he had found a way to destroy your mental block?" Ron said.

"That doesn't explain how I had not felt him intruding into my mind. With the mental block I had created I would have felt him breaking through." Harry said.

He shook his head and continued with a note of bitterness in his voice

"I was poisoned, just not by a conventional poison." Suddenly Harry changed subject, "who else is staying here aside from Hermione and your mum?"

Ron replied slowly, "well… Bill is, Lupin, Mad-Eye is staying for a short time, Ginny of course, Charlie, and Percy."

Harry grimaced. Who could it be? He finished off his butter beer then got up to throw the bottle away. He came back to the table then sat down looking at Ron.

"I can't see how it is any of them, mate. Not even Percy. He may be a git and all, yet he would never join Voldemort." Ron said

Harry sighed. "I will talk to Tonks. She will tell Dumbledore, he will be able to get to the bottom of this." Harry said.

Ron nodded, "yes that sounds good."

"Alright, I'm going to go up and alert Tonks." He stood up and left the room and walked to his and Tonks' room. He walked in and saw Tonks had not even moved in her sleep. Harry strode over and sat down on the bed next to her. He gazed at her with loving eyes. He whispered her name and gently shook her. Tonks woke up, looked around then spotted Harry.

"Wotcher Harry." She sat up then kissed him. After the kiss broke her brow furrowed after noticing the look on his face, "what's wrong?"

Harry told her all that he had told Ron. Tonks gasped yet she leapt to her feet. She pulled on her clothes, speaking hurriedly.

"I have to contact Dumbledore. Someone in here a spy? Damn. You're coming with me. It's too dangerous for you. You won't be alone here, so it's not like I'm worried about someone attacking you… but still, I will need you to explain to Dumbledore what has happened." She seemed to be talking to herself more than anything else.

After she had finished putting close on, she stood straight and closed her eyes in concentration. Wand in her hand she spoke a spell too softly for Harry to hear it. He saw the tip of the wand begin to glow a soft purple. Tonks pointed the tip toward her lips spoke to it again too softly for Harry to hear. She then removed the tip away from herself. She flicked her wrist and the purple light came off of the tip. It hovered in mid-air, a glowing purple sphere and winked away.

Harry shook his head. What had that been about? Tonks answered the question as if she had heard it.

"That will alert Dumbledore that we need to speak to him." Harry nodded dumbly. They waited in silence for half a minute before a purple orb popped into the air right in front of Tonks. Dumbledore's voice emitted from it.

"Get here immediately. Use a portkey." Fulfilling its function the orb winked out of existence.

Tonks nodded, "right." She strode over, picked up a pillow, muttered _portus_ then beckoned Harry to grab the pillow with her. "Ready?" She said, "One, two, and three." Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel.

They both landed in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore himself looked grave. Harry and Tonks sat down opposite of him, Dumbledore wasted no time.

"This is ill-news indeed. We have much to do. Harry, you will stay here at Hogwarts. We cannot waste anymore time. It seems Voldemort wishes to hurry his confrontation with you. Tonks will stay at your house to survey everyone. Harry, have you told anyone else about this dream?" He watched Harry closely.

"Yes sir, I told Ron."

Dumbledore nodded, "Tonks as soon as you get back, find Ron and make sure that he has not told anyone else. Miss. Granger is fine, but have the both of them swear not to ever speak of that to anyone else."

Tonks nodded, created another portkey out of the pillow, gave Harry a look that plainly said "I love you" then left via portkey. Dumbledore returned his gaze to Harry.

"You are going to practice with me Harry, every night until term starts. I am going to teach you everything I know about defensive and offensive magic. You are an amazing wizard Harry, but you have never fought Voldemort at full-power as I have. Tomorrow night we will begin your training. I must say, I had not precisely expected this outcome." Dumbledore sighed.

Harry listened raptly. This was extraordinary news! He was going to know almost everything that Dumbledore did!

"As it is, we only have two weeks and four days before the end of the vacation, so we must hurry. Tonight however I must go off to alert certain people of our situation. I must find you a place to live. Hmm. An unused office will do. Follow me Harry." Dumbledore stood, Harry following suit. Dumbledore strode from the office and led him out of it. He led Harry to an unused Teacher's office. He gave a flick of his wand and everything Harry needed to sleep materialized.

"Get some sleep, if you can Harry. I will alert a few of the school elves of your presence and they will make food. However, the food will be brought to you directly. Harry, my office is unlocked. You are to come every night at six. You are free to roam around the school. However, I ask you to leave the teacher offices alone, as they are personal properties of the teacher's here at Hogwarts – even though they are not inhabited at the moment. The last four days will be used for you to go back to your house and visit with loved ones."

Dumbledore took a step toward Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling kindly. "Two weeks may not seem like a long-time for you to learn all of what I know Harry. You are a great wizard Harry; you have much more strength in you that you realize. You will do greatly." Harry's heart wrenched with emotion.

"Forgive me, but I must leave now, Harry. Sleep well." Before Harry could voice anything, Dumbledore turned around and left with a swish of his cloak. Never before had Dumbledore said something so kind to him.

Harry sighed and got ready for bed, not remotely tired. This was becoming an exhausting night. Sleep overtook him quickly.

Harry woke up and saw that a plate full of wonderful smelling breakfast foods had been indeed brought to him. It lay on a desk a few feet away from his bed, next to it was a goblet filled with pumpkin juice. He tucked into it. After eating everything off of it, he wondered what if he should take it to the kitchen whenever it vanished, along with goblet. Harry stood and stretched. What was there to do in a magical castle when he had no classes to go to? A grin split his face. Maybe Hagrid was in his house. If he wasn't, Harry could always go to the Room of Requirement and pull a Hermione. Harry walked down the grounds to Hagrid's hut and before he even got there he knew that Hagrid wasn't in there. However, he still attempted to knock on the door. Silence greeted him. Shrugging, slightly disappointed he left the hut and began to make his way to the Room of Requirement. He reached his desired corridor, paced the designated amount all the while thinking. _I need a place to train by myself. A place with advanced, yet easy to understand books on Defense against the Dark Arts. _The door appeared and Harry entered. It looked very similar to the room that he had taught the DA.

Harry walked to a bookshelf that contained magnificent books concerning Defense against the Dark Arts, selected a book that looked particularly helpful, sat down and began to flip through it, looking at the various spells and enchantments. For several hours Harry flipped through the book and tried out many of the spells featured in the book. Many of them were indeed advanced and way too complicated for Harry to understand, much less use. He still attempted to learn them, absolutely determined to end this bloody battle that Voldemort is insisting turning into a complete war. After what seemed like days of training Harry, sweating, stopped trying to learn a very tricky jinx that increased Harry's perception while dueling, allowing him more time to think about useful curses against his opponent rather than just firing off random curses and jinxes and hoping they'd work

Harry glanced at his watch – a present from Bill – and realized with a start that he only had two minutes to get to Dumbledore's office on time. He shoved his wand into his belt, ran to the door, wrenched it open and ran as fast as he could toward Dumbledore's office. He got in no trouble and saw Dumbledore sitting in his chair a small smile on his lips.

"Your late, Harry" Dumbledore said not unkindly.

"Sorry Professor. I lost track of time while working on these, er… interesting spells" Harry said truthfully.

"It's quite alright Harry, that's a perfectly good reason to be late for this. Though, not too late. Now, my office is much to cramped for this sort of work we will be doing, I believe the Room of Requirement will be a great asset for this work. Come."

He stood and led Harry back to where he had run from. Harry felt a stab of irritation of having to run from the Room of Requirement as fast he could just to be led back. However, his excitement overrode all feeling of irritation as he walked into the Room of Requirement, this was it, and he was going to finally learn spells that he had seen Dumbledore use against Voldemort!

He entered the Room, his eyes going wide. This time the room had changed into what clearly looked like magical battleground. The battle had long since been fought, yet he saw patches of blood upon the ground. In the background Harry saw make-shift tombstones. However, either there were no words on the tombs or he was not on the right side of them. Shrugging yet his still intrigued he focused his attention upon Dumbledore. Dumbledore was looking around the battlefield gravely, but his eyes met Harry's almost instantly after Harry had looked at him.

"As you can see a battle was fought here." He said softly, but continued in an apparent soft tone out of respect for the dead. "Many witches and wizards died here. Both evil and good. Naturally this is not the real battleground. But I had been able to bewitch the Room of Requirement to simulate it. I thought it would be a good place to teach you Harry."

Harry nodded mutely. Dumbledore kept his eyes on Harry's. His usual twinkling eyes seemed subdued. Harry wondered many things about this battlefield, yet he did not dare interrupt Dumbledore.

"The first spell I'm going to teach you is a defensive one. I believe you were watching the battle between Tom and I?" Harry nodded dumbly. "You may have seen that at one point conjured a silver shield. This shield he had created is very advanced magic as it can deflect many more spells that the _protego _spell can. If it cannot deflect a spell or curse, it will absorb it, greatly weakening the shield. As you know, there is no protection for the killing curse and some spells are much too powerful for it, so it is best if you do not completely rely on it."

Harry listened raptly, his heartbeat quickening.

"Follow these steps exactly Harry."

Dumbledore took out his wand and began to show Harry the steps needed…

Harry was sweating and panting with exhaustion. He and Dumbledore had practiced for five hours without a single break. Dumbledore was mildly winded with a single bead of sweat showing.

"Very well done Harry" Dumbledore said. "I must admit, not even I expected you to learn such difficult spells so quickly." There was a note of pride in his voice.

Harry smiled and tried to speak yet he could not. It took more energy than he had to talk. Dumbledore seemed to understand. The battleground was now heavily scarred from the many powerful hexes and curses that Harry and Dumbledore had thrown at each other after Dumbledore had taught Harry new spells. Dumbledore smiled, walked over to Harry and handed him a small bottle of potion.

"Drink this Harry; it will wipe off some of your fatigue. There is just enough for you to get to your room and lay down." Harry took the potion gratefully and downed it. Immediately it felt as if two hours of work had never happened. Harry's breathing returned to normal as his pumping heart slowed.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said gratefully.

"Don't mention it Harry. Now, go off to bed, remember we have another training session. And then another. So on and so forth. We will meet here tomorrow" Dumbledore smiled. Harry returned it and left the room. Dumbledore stood still for several minutes, his smile gone, lost in his own thoughts.

Harry made it to his room fell on the bed and dropped off to sleep immediately. Dreams of a girl with pink hair flitted in and out. Harry smiled into his pillow deeply-asleep.

Harry slept until lunch, which he ate ravenously as if he hadn't eaten in a week. Harry got up and began to explore the castle, then left to visit Hogsmeade. Some of the shops were boarded up and closed, some were still open. He visited The Three Broomsticks chatted animatedly with Madam Rosmerta for an hour or so then left, making his way back to the castle. He was lonely, he had none of his friends, never since before he came to Hogwarts had he been this lonely. Slowly, grudgingly, the time came for Harry to go to the Room of Requirement. Dumbledore stood in the Room, his wand out. He smiled as Harry entered. The Room looked just the same as before they had left.

"Welcome. I hope you are well enough rested and fed to begin tonight's lessons?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Harry replied

"Good, tonight I wanted to see how well you would do in a duel with me. I will gauge from our duel afterwards what you are weak in and help improve; I hope that is, your weakness and your strengths. I will duel with half of my effort. And, if I see that you are doing sufficiently well, I will begin to get tougher and tougher until you are facing me at my full-power." Dumbledore smiled kindly as he saw the look upon Harry's face.

"I'm sure you will do better than you expect, Harry." Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle on the look of skepticism upon Harry's face.

Harry barely managed to splutter out, "Alright."

Dumbledore nodded, "Wands out, duel position, bow… and lets begin,"

It was a fierce battle. Harry spent most of his time deflecting jinx upon jinx. Here and there he managed to fire off a curse off his own yet Dumbledore was always somewhere else whenever he managed to fire off a curse at him. Harry cried out a leg locking curse, but Dumbledore evaded it easily. Dumbledore fired out a hex Harry did not recognize, but instead of relying on his shield he followed what Dumbledore was doing, he began evading the spells.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry cried and his spell barely missed Dumbledore. Again Dumbledore retaliated with a curse Harry did not know; this time not having enough time to dodge he used his magical shield to deflect the curse. Harry, boosting upon adrenaline and some other kind of power within him that he dimly recognized began fire off more and more spells at Dumbledore.

Harry noticed that Dumbledore was steadily becoming faster as well, and his spells fiercer. Harry used a spell to cause large rock the size of his head to fly after Dumbledore. Who merely blasted it with a spell and before Harry could catch him unguarded disappeared and reappeared several feet away. Harry swore softly as Dumbledore fired off spell after spell. Harry barely managed to stop from getting hit, but while Dumbledore was busy casting another hex, Harry cried out a spell that hit Dumbledore in the small in the back.

Harry cried out in triumph, but it was short-lived. Dumbledore recovered quickly and hit Harry twice with different hexes. Dimly Harry recognized both as the spells Malfoy and Harry used against each other in his fourth year whenever he and Ron had not been talking. But he cast spells that ended the hexes before they could begin. As he was busy doing that he saw that Dumbledore had cast another spell that was speeding toward him. Desperation flooded Harry as he saw the spell coming as if in slow-motion. Within his primal mind he realized something. He gathered up his concentration very quickly then managed to disappear and reappear several feet away from where had stood. Dumbledore's eyes had widened in shock.

Harry seized this moment as Dumbledore had and cried a body locking curse. However, unlike Harry, Dumbledore reacted much quicker. He disappeared and reappeared right behind Harry and used the spell Harry had just used. Harry's whole body seized up and he fell face-forward. Dumbledore performed the anti-curse then helped Harry up.

"That was very impressive Harry. Very, very impressive indeed… I had known you would do well. Just not that well" he chuckled, "you never cease to amaze me Harry. I must say, you are going to give Tom a very hard time to kill you." For once Dumbledore was breathing heavily as was Harry, naturally. His adrenaline was beginning to fade and a fierce fatigue once again stole over him.

"I believe," Dumbledore continued, "even though it has only been two night of training you deserve a break. I am sure your body is not used to these rigors so it should be allowed a night off."

Harry nodded, barely managing to stay on his legs. Dumbledore handed him the same potion as from last night and he drank it gratefully. Yet it barely managed to help him. Apparently, his exhaustion ran much deeper than it did last night.

"Tomorrow, when you will wake I will take you back to your house so that you can visit your friends and have a break. You did wonderful tonight Harry. Soon you will be the second person the Dark Lord has ever feared." Dumbledore smiled warmly at Harry, who barely managed to return a smile.

"However, you greatly need to sleep I daresay." He said gently. He led Harry from out of the Room and watched Harry stagger to his room. Dumbledore again stood deep in thought. He had not expected Harry to learn the ability to transmit his body over short distances so quickly.

Harry woke from his dreams and yawned widely. This time he had woke up several hours before noon. The elves, had laid out several snacks that would hold him up until lunch. Harry ate them greedily, then sat and watched the Hogwarts grounds for half an hour. A soft knock issued from his door and he said "come in"

Albus Dumbledore entered the room smiling, "well Harry, ready to go?" A giant grin split Harry's face and he nodded.

"Yes sir." Dumbledore took some sort of sphere from his pocket, created a portkey out of it and soon Harry and he were zooming off to Harry's house.

They both landed and Harry was soon ambushed by a girl with very vibrant green hair that smacked into him and gave him a fierce hug and several warm kisses. Harry grinned as Tonks let go looking embarrassedly at Dumbledore, who had looked away to give them some privacy.

"That was certainly an excellent way to be greeted." Harry said with a smile. Tonks smiled and giggled.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I will leave so you all can have some fun. I am sure your friends miss you just as much as you miss them. Feel free to fill them in your fantastic fight." Dumbledore winked then disapperated. So, after meeting Ron and Hermoine, Mrs. Weasley and everyone else that was living in his house, the trio - with Tonks - along side him he told them all about what it had been like. All three of them were wide-eyed with wonder. Harry could not help but feel a small inkling of pride as he told all of this.

Ron clapped him on the back, "I knew you could do it mate. Blimey though! Dueling against Dumbledore!" He shook his head in wonderment. Harry then asked them how their days had been like. They filled him in telling them that Tonks had woke up two days ago to tell them Dumbledore had needed to see Harry for a few days, it was very important and not to worry. Ron's mum of course got a little worried, but that was just more missing Harry than being worried about him.

Harry spent the day with his friends and his girlfriend Tonks. They played wizard's chess and played a variety of games until called down to dinner. Everyone ate jovially, telling stories, having a very great time. Tonks kept toying with Harry by sliding a hand down the table, to his waist where she gave something a very generous massage. Mrs. Weasley kept asking him what was wrong after she noticed that he was having trouble eating properly and kept stifling moans. Tonks wore a perfectly innocent expression on her face. Her hand made its way back up the table before anything more could happen. Harry swore softly under his breath. After dinner and everything was cleaned up. Harry tore after Tonks, who ran into their room. He shut the room behind him and they finished what Tonks had started and so much more.

Afterwards they lay panting, each in the others arms. They both murmured their love to each other then fell gently to sleep.

Harry woke up still in Tonks' arms. He got up and scratched his head. He checked his watch and saw that it had been barely three hours since they had fallen asleep. What had woken him up? Shaking his head he looked at Tonks' sleeping form. A love such as Harry had never known filled his heart. He loved everything about that woman. Yet… a growing sensation of fear was growing in his chest. Something was wrong. He didn't hear her breathing, nor did he see her chest rising. He grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse. Nothing. Harry's eyes went wide. He rolled her onto her back then placed his head on her chest to listen for a heart-beat. Nothing.

Panicking he took out his wand and tried the _enervate_ spell. Nothing happened.

"No. Tonks, please, no!" Harry cried. He took her in his arms and held her close as great racks of tears overtook him. He rocked, holding her tightly against himself. He whispered over and over, "please no, please no".

Harry's tears dropped onto Tonks' face. Heartache and pain engulfed him. He cried over an hour, holding her tightly to him. Slowly his tears stopped. Tenderly he let go of his beloved's body. He placed her back on the bed, bent down and gave her a gentle kiss. Rage and fury was building to an intensity only the loved who have had their love ripped from them could ever feel. Harry whispered one word in such a tone that even the Dementors would have paused.

"Voldemort."

Harry closed his eyes and without really knowing what he was doing he closed his eyes and concentrated. Slowly he mentally came across the link between him and Voldemort. He saw a thick shield that stopped him from gaining access to Voldemort's mind. Harry's fury was guiding him. Harry slammed against it with such a force he had never known he possessed, the shield broke like glass. He felt Voldemort gasp as his protection was breached. Without really knowing what he was doing, Harry dragged Voldemort's consciousness away from what he was doing to Harry's mental self. He somehow created the world that Voldemort usually created. Voldemort looked startled and slightly frightened. Apparently, he had never expected Harry to do this, nor be able to break through his defense.

"You!" Harry snarled. "You took her away from me! You killed her! I want your blood Voldemort! We end this! I want a duel. A fight to end this constant squabbling."

Voldemort's discomposure melted quickly. His smugness returned within seconds. "Ah… it seems my agent has done the work I assigned. Good. Oh my, my… Potter seems angry. But that was expected. How do you know I won't play dirty? How do I know you won't invite the whole Order to destroy me? No Potter. You are not thinking. I expected better from you." Voldemort said silkily, "you will have to wait in good time, like a good little bo-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared. Sparks burst from Harry's wand. He was tired of this. Voldemort had taken everything from him. Everyone he loved was killed by Voldemort. No more. This was it. Harry was not going to take anymore of this. Voldemort looked infuriated for being interrupted.

"I'm going to find you Voldemort. I'm going to use you, like you used me. I will make sure you suffer like I suffered. I am going to finally end the miserable thing you call your life." Harry left Voldemort's mind, then put up amazingly strong mental blocks. He felt, distantly, Voldemort's howls of rage as he tried to penetrate Harry's mind to no avail. Harry had learned who the person was who had done this. While distracting Voldemort he had invaded his mind and saw who it was. Anger flooded him in giant waves. He walked swiftly to the door which blew open as if a tornado had done it. He glanced down the corridor and saw the person who had done all of this. He saw who he was going to torture, going to kill.

"Betrayer!" Harry snarled. The person was white in the face as Harry raised his wand and used a body locker curse. Harry walked over and stared into his enemies' face.

Author's Ending Note: I know its been a very long time. That's why I made this chapter much longer than my usual chapters. I hope this one came out just as good as the previous ones. Feel free to keep email me, just make sure to type in the subject lines something obvious that its not spam. Preferably something like, – Beginnings" That would work very well. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed it. I will try to post a new one as soon as possible.


	13. Ch13

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated or regarding to Harry Potter.

**Ch.13 A Torn Heart And An Upcoming Battle**

Harry pointed his wand straight at the fully petrified form beneath him. He muttered the anti-curse, but kept his wand pointed straight at person. A man's voice rang out from the darkness. It was shaky with a fear that was very obvious. Harry could see by the dim light that the man's eyes were wide with fear.

"Yes… it was me, Harry." The voice said. Harry could not make out anymore than the man's eyes, yet he did not need to. Voldemort had already unknowingly told Harry who had betrayed the Order and most of all, Harry himself.

"You killed her! You monster, you indescribable, foul, putrid, son of a troll! I - we - trusted you! How could you betray us? How could you betray _me_? I cannot believe you called yourself my friend!" Harry's wand emitted a few sparks from the sheer hatred that was pumping in his veins. It felt as if his blood had been replaced with pure acid. His heart was screaming its pain while his brain was focusing itself around the only thing that mattered to Harry now. The one thing that was going to drive Harry. Vengeance.

"Where is he?" Harry said in a deadly calm, which belied his emotions. The man paused as he gathered his courage. He then told Harry exactly where to find Voldemort. Harry's heart was pounding. A new question arose into his mind. What to do with this vermin? However, the man beneath him spoke in a shaky voice.

"Harry. I do not blame you for whatever you do to me. I will not and never blame you. I have taken one of the most precious things away from you…" his voice trailed away. "Do your worst Harry. Please. I beg of you."

Harry's eyes narrowed. An almost primal anger nearly took over him. Harry paused briefly thinking of a spell to use, then selecting one; he used it upon the figure below him.

Harry was shrouded in his invisibility cloak as he walked out of his house, Firebolt in tow. He had left a note to his friends and Mrs. Weasley telling them about the man, what had happened and why he, Harry, had left. The very last sentence of the note read,

_Do not expect me back. I am sure Voldemort and I will finish each other, I have treasured every moment with you all._

_Harry_

A tear had dropped and hit the parchment as he had signed his name.

Shaking his head in the crisp night air Harry took his Firebolt and flew into the air. He did not go too fast, as it would make it too hard to hold onto his cloak. He flew high up into the sky, speeding off toward his destination, His mind set on what intended to do.

Several hours after Harry had left the house, Mrs. Weasley woke up. She entered the kitchen and, as usual, was the first to enter it. She yawned widely. She mused to herself; lately they seemed to be living in Sirius'… that is, Harry's house more than their own house. She lit the candles in the kitchen with a flick of her wand and noticed a note on the table. Curious she walked over, picked up the piece of parchment and read. A gasp of horror tore from her. She raised a shaking hand to her mouth and covered it as tears began welling in her eyes. She then placed the note down and swayed a moment. What was she to do? Mrs. Weasley shook her head a moment to clear her head. She then quickly left the kitchen and made her way toward Harry and Tonks' room. She knocked softly, not really expecting an answer then opened it and found Tonks upon the bed pale as the moon, eyes closed. A soft scream escaped Mrs. Weasley's lips.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes went wide as she realized that the piece of parchment with Harry's explanation was actually true. She went to the broom cupboard right across from the room, opened the door and saw Charlie Weasley on the ground slumped, stunned. She recalled the words of the note that Harry had left. According to Harry, Charlie was the reason Tonks was dead. But it was not possible! Not her own son! Harry had explained that he had been on the verge of hexing and cursing Charlie until the Weasley son was no more. Yet, Harry decided that he would stun Charlie so that everyone would know the truth. Charlie would be a family disgrace, to never even be recognized as a Weasley. A fate much worse than Harry could have ever given him. She pointed her wand at Charlie and murmured "_enervate". _Charlie woke up blearily.

Mrs. Weasley did not waste a single second, "Is what Harry said true, Charlie? You killed Tonks? You betrayed us all too You-Know-Who?" Charlie focused his attention upon his mother. He sighed. He had to admit, Harry was good at dealing out punishments. He had fully expected Harry to end his misery right there. But, not so, the clever boy had managed to double them.

"Yes. But, it's not all that it seems, mother. You have to believe me." A wave of fury enveloped Mrs. Weasley at her son's words. Her own son! A member of the Order!

"Believe you?" She shrieked. "You betrayed everyone's trust, _MY _trust! You are a disgrace of my flesh! How _dare _you call yourself a Weasley!"

People began opening their rooms and looking in on what was happening.

"What's up mum?" Ron said tiredly looking from Mrs. Weasley to Charlie. Mrs. Weasley glanced at Ron but did not answer.

"Mum," Charlie said, a pleading tone in his voice, "please listen to me. I was forced to do this. You-Know-Who had found us out. One of his Death Eaters had put the Imperious curse upon me while I was on my earlier mission for the Order. He told me that if I did not help, he would give the order to his Death Eaters that were in position to capture everyone in our family and force me to watch as he tortured you all into insanity. He told me that all I had to do to avoid this fate was kill two people. That was all. I… I knew that if I just killed Tonks it would be fast. She would not suffer. And Harry… I'm sure he would have put up a strong fight and gone down valiantly, ridding us of many Death Eaters." The whole Weasley clan had been listening, including Remus Lupin; their eyes had gone wide – Lupin pale.

"The plan was that Harry's shock of seeing his beloved's death would send him into a blinding rage. He would go after You-Know-Who seeking revenge. I was to tell him exactly where Voldemort was hiding. A trap would be placed, where Harry's end would be met. You-Know-Who would not even be there, his Death Eaters would be waiting to kill Harry."

"But," Charlie continued, "I am not a complete traitor. Tonks is not dead. When no one was looking, I had put a potion into her goblet. The Draught of Living Death, which causes a person to seem completely dead, but they remain alive in the smallest way. She will wake within an hour or two. And, I did not tell Harry the place where the Death Eaters will be waiting for Harry. I told him where You-Know-Who really is. The only reason I told Harry anything at all, is because I know Harry has the power and ability to finally rid us of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. So you see? I compromised. I knew the security that protects us all, which would largely prevent You-Know-Who to actually fulfill his threat. But, I did not want to take the chance. I could not bear to see any of you tortured into insanity"

Charlie sighed. Mrs. Weasley took all of this in, but still she was livid. She exploded with, "But Harry is only sixteen! He is so young; he cannot take on You-Know-Who!" A soft sob escaped her as she realized that she may be losing Harry. She cared for him as if he was one of her own. How that boy has suffered so much. One of her own sons… has caused so much of his pain and had very possibly led Harry to his own death.

Lupin spoke up, "Where has Harry gone to?" Charlie looked up at him but he could not say. He shook his head, "I-I am not able to say. You-Know-Who put a jinx on me to be only able to say a location concerning him only once. The memory has faded. I am sorry." Lupin sighed deeply. The age lines on his face deepening.

"I suppose the next question is what are we to do with Charlie? He may very well have sent off Harry to his death, but he did not kill Tonks as he was instructed to by Voldemort." A collected shudder ran through the crowd. "Molly? It is up to you."

Mrs. Weasley lowered her wand and turned her back on her second-oldest son. "Right now, I have no son with the name of Charlie." She walked away stiffly. Charlie slumped down in the closet looking miserable.

"Charlie. As of right now, we cannot trust you. So you must leave this house. Do not return unless we send a parchment telling you that you are allowed to return." Charlie nodded, stood up and left the closet, avoiding everyone eyes as he did so. He walked out of the house where he apparated back to the Burrow. Lupin faced Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermoine.

"Arthur will be back shortly. We will talk to him about this whenever he gets back. I want at least one of you to watch over Tonks. Watch for signs of her to begin shaking off the potion Charlie had given her. When she does begin to come around, I want one of you to come and get me." Lupin left them at those words, heading to where Mrs. Weasley had gone, to speak with her. The rest stared at each other.

"Blimey" Ron said softly. "I've known Harry would have to face You-Know-Who for the longest time, but… knowing is not the same as it having happen. I can't believe that Charlie is a traitor, I had never imagined." Silent tears were trickling down Hermoine's face. Ron noticing this took her in his arms where she tried to speak between sobs. "I'm s-so scared for him R-Ron! Poor Harry, h-he must be in so much p-pain." Hermoine then began to cry too hard for her to speak anymore. Fred and George were looking miserable as well. No one spoke for a while. All of their thoughts on Harry.

"Ron, take Hermoine and comfort her in one of your rooms. George and I will watch over Tonks. Ginny, you should come with us" Fred said grimly. Ron led Hermoine into his room. Ginny followed Fred and George. She broke down crying harder as she saw Tonks' supposed-dead form. George hugged and held her.

"I'm so worried about him" Ginny's muffled voice came from George's clothes, between sobs.

"We all are." George said, looking up at his twin who looked grim. George knew his expression had to look the same.

It took several hours for Tonks to begin to show signs of life. It started with a flush of color to her cheeks, and then slowly, as if it was difficult her breathing returned with a labored intensity. After what seemed an eternity of hushed silence her breathing relaxed into normalcy. Mr. Weasley had arrived a little earlier. His face had gone stony whenever he had learned about Charlie's doing. He was torn between believing his son's story and feeling sick that one of his own was a traitor. Fred left the room as soon as they all realized that Tonks was beginning to come around. Tonks stirred then began to open her eyes. She looked around the room, puzzled that Harry was not near her. She started whenever she saw Ginny and George watching her. She pulled the covers up; to make sure nothing was showing.

"Uh… what are you two doing in here? Where's Harry?" George and Ginny glanced at each other, neither wanting to tell the story. But, they were both spared telling the story as Lupin entered the room followed by Fred and Mrs. Weasley. Tonks began to look worried and a little embarrassed as so many people were in the room with her and she being naked she didn't mind being naked for one special green-eyed man, in fact she enjoyed that. But this many people was just a tad too much.

"Hello Tonks" Lupin said in a hushed voice, "I suppose you are wondering why Harry is not among us." He indicated himself, Mrs. Weasley, George, Fred, and Ginny. Tonks nodded, fear beginning to creep up into her eyes. Lupin sighed heavily, and then began to tell Tonks everything that Charlie had told all of them.

Tonks' grief was the worst yet. She had moved her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Fat tears began making their way down her face. She sobbed harder than anyone, her hair turning from its striking green to mousy brown. Everyone felt awkward. Ginny sat down next to Tonks and the next thing everyone knew both of the girls were sobbing into each other's shoulders. Lupin sighed. Before he had talked to Molly, he had sent a message off to Dumbledore, but the Headmaster had not responded. Remus supposed that Dumbledore had decided that a response would take too much time.

Mr. Weasley left the room, feeling like an intruder upon the grief of Tonks, walked to the kitchen and sat down. Just like Mrs. Weasley he viewed Harry like a son. He knew Charlie could have done much worse, yet he knew that Charlie could have alerted Dumbledore who would have increased security over them all. Mr. Weasley sighed, he felt like he had lost two sons in one blow.

Percy and Bill were both out on Order work. They were paired, doing a scouting mission. Bill was mainly there to make sure Percy did not do anything stupid. Whereas Percy was quite smart, he was quite stupid when it came to work that involved staying quiet. Percy had been taking dangerous missions as a way to apologize to his family about his attitude.

Ron and Hermoine were in Ron's room. Hermoine had her head on Ron's shoulder utterly miserable. Ron was numb. He felt like Harry's fate was already sealed. Naturally, he kept berating himself for feeling this way, what kind of friend was he if he kept writing off Harry as dead? Truthful and unbiased he conceded, yet still he hated himself every time one of those thoughts came to his mind unbidden. He knew Harry was strong. But, at the same time, You-Know-Who was much stronger. Was it worth it? To have your best mate killed for a price to rid the world of You-Know-Who? Ron shook his head vehemently.

No, Harry would not be killed! Harry had done many amazing things, had thwarted You-Know-Who so many times. Ron knew that if anyone – not to mention the prophecy deeming it so – could finish off You-Know-Who, it was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Ron's best friend, savior to all that's pure, enemy to all that is corrupt.

Hours later, Mrs. Weasley had pulled herself together enough to make breakfast. Everyone ate with dispassion. Tonks had stayed in her and Harry's room. No one had bothered to try to persuade her to come down. Mrs. Weasley had set some of the breakfast on a table next to Tonks', who was still curled up in a ball. The air of the kitchen was that of lingering shock and heavy grief. The owls carrying letters about Hogwarts came in. Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny grabbed their owls. The fourth owl, with a letter addressed to Harry looked around for its owner. Everyone stared at the name on the letter. With a shaky hand, Mrs. Weasley removed the letter from the owl's leg, which promptly left the table. Mrs. Weasley looked at it, undecided whether she should open it or not. She looked at her husband. He nodded silently.

Hands shaking worse than before, she opened the letter and out came the badge for Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Mrs. Weasley gave a sob as she saw it. Mr. Weasley took her in his arms, looking at the badge as well. The mood dropped a notch as everyone saw the badge. Lupin took the badge and letters. He sighed, knowing that James would have been proud his son would have made Gryffindor Captain. Then again, he mused to himself. James would have already been fiercely proud of Harry already as would Lily. If things did turn for the worst, at least Harry would finally know his parents. At least he would finally be reunited with the family he never had.

Harry's body was shaking with the cold and wetness from the giant downpour that had attacked him an hour before. But only a tiny corner of his mind acknowledged his body's discomfort. Such was the hatred flowing in his veins that he neither realized nor cared about the torture he was putting his body through. He stood upon a hill, overlooking a quant village. He was not looking at the beautiful sight that the hill presented. Harry was looking at a large, darkened, condemned mansion. However, as Harry learned through life and largely in the magical world, appearances can be deceiving.

According to Charlie's instructions, Voldemort was in that mansion. He lurked somewhere in the basement. Vaguely, Harry wondered if Voldemort already knew of his presence, then decided that he did not care. Harry sat his Firebolt up against a wall then let himself in. Nothing in the shadowed and broken down mansion gave away any knowledge that this was where Voldemort and his cronies had set up base. At least, for the time being. Harry scanned the darkness, lighting his wand with a muttered _lumos, _he saw that in the foyer there was a large fancy stairway several feet in front of him that led to the second floor. On the left and right there are two doors on each side. Charlie had only given him directions to where the mansion was, he had not been able to tell Harry where the basement was hidden. Grimly Harry realized that the door may be hidden by magic. He could strip this house down and would never find it. A surge of fury swept through him then something clicked into his mind. It was like someone had whispered some knowledge into his mind. _Old magic leaves a trail_. Not only that, but he actually _knew _how to see it. Closing his eyes he concentrated on his newly acquired knowledge. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He looked to the left, then the right then finally saw something that seemed out of place.

He walked toward the wall and placed his hand on it. It felt so strange. He could not describe it. A faint tingling occurred upon his fingertips and ran up his arm. He pulled out his wand automatically, pulled his hand away from the wall, tapped his wand tip against the wall and a door appeared. Harry smiled grimly. He pulled upon the door and a Dementor clamped itself to Harry. It gripped Harry's wand arm, pulled down its hood with its free hand and leaned down its lips getting close to Harry's. Two other Dementors stood behind the one gripping Harry; their rattling breath's suffusing Harry in darkness. He heard the familiar screaming of his mum; he heard a cold cackling and saw a green light behind his eyes. He could not help but thinking to himself, _and so ends the tale of the famous Harry Potter_ as the cold began consuming him.

Dumbledore paced his office in deep thought. The Wizarding world may hold him in high esteem but right now, Dumbledore felt small and insignificant. Harry was alone this time. Dumbledore could not watch from afar as he usually did. He felt oddly blind without his ability to watch over Harry. He sighed tremulously. He did not know where Voldemort hid, nor did he know where his Death Eaters waited. He knew that the memory charm that was placed on Charlie would only be cracked by substantial pain. With all of his resources, with all of his power, Dumbledore stood in his office unable to do what he wished for the first time that he could remember.

Dumbledore sat down in his chair thinking. He knows that Harry is powerful. The boy had went against one of the strongest wizards known and had nearly bested him. But Harry is still just a kid. Voldemort could easily use that to his exploits. As much as teenagers claim they are invulnerable, there are still things out there that scare them. The old do not have this fear for they have faced those fears. He, Dumbledore, had absolute faith in the boy. But it was frightening, to know that mere sixteen year old boy was going to fight one of the most powerful wizards. There would be no pulling punches, there would be clean fighting. Voldemort would use every trick he possess to kill Harry.

About the time that Harry had made his way to the mansion, Tonks had finally risen from the bed they had shared. Slowly she left the room and made her way to the kitchen. Along the way she found Molly folding washed and dried clothes. Mrs. Weasley turned around whenever she saw Tonks in the corner of her eye.

Tonks took a step toward Mrs. Weasley, "Where is the letter that Harry left, Molly?" Mrs. Weasley hesitated, afraid that if Tonks read the letter she would slip into an even deeper depression. She took out the parchment with a shaking hand and gave it to Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks took the parchment, went to the kitchen, sat down and began to read.

_To my friends and loved ones,_

_I have learned from Charlie that he has poisoned and killed my beloved Tonks. With her death I have lost all ties to my fear of death and with that my fear of Voldemort. Charlie is currently stunned and in the broom closet that is across from Tonks' and my room. I have fought against the urge to kill him, to hurt him, or to cause him any pain directly from myself. I have decided that I will leave that up to your judgment. I know that you will do what you see best. _

_I know that what I do now is not within the mind of a sane person, but at the moment, I would never dream of claiming sanity. Voldemort has taken from me many of my loves. I realize now that to hold people dear to my heart while he lives is foolish. He has taken my mother, my father, my god-father, and now Tonks. The only thing that keeps me from cracking is the knowledge that I have friends that will always be there for me, and a family that treats me as one of their own sons. I could not bear having any of them killed because Voldemort's wish to slowly murder me from the inside._

_Ron and Hermoine: Let your love shine always. Never forsake the other, although I know you two never will. You two have been like brother and sister to me, rather than best friends. People like you is what the world turns for, is why everyone keeps continuing their life, just for the hope that they have a glancing taste of it, if not the actual love of what you two share._

_Fred, George, and Ginny: No one could ask for better friends than any of you. To speak of loyalty would be foolish without you three in mind. I have never feared. Without you three, surely my life would not have been as grand as it had been._

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley: You have treated me like a son. You were my parents that I never had before. I will always love you both and never will I forget you. Your sons and daughter are truly lucky to have had you two for parents. Thank-you for showing me what it is like to be loved by parents._

_Time grows short, so I cannot tell all of the people close to my heart how much they mean to me. Each one of you knows who you are. You will never leave my heart. _

_With that, I must say good-bye. Do not expect me back. I am sure Voldemort and I will finish each other, I have treasured every moment with you all._

_Harry_

Tears made their way down Tonks' cheeks. She read the letter several more times, each time, her tears growing more numerous. She felt useless. There was nothing she could do. There was nothing anyone could do. Harry Potter was alone.


End file.
